


Not a Scene

by rachel_exe



Series: Not a Scene [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Levi had never wanted to date one of his co-workers, but maybe for Eren he could make an exception to the rule.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The prompts for this were “Don’t touch me” and “I know you’re trying to push me away, but I won’t let you”. They sound pretty angsty, but I wasn't in the mood for that, so I turned the angst into smut and this is the result. I hope you enjoy! :)

The boy’s eyes were red from crying. Tears were streaming down his face, pausing on his jawline before falling on his leg. Levi raised his hand to wipe them away, a gesture of kindness and love, but the boy moved away.

“Don’t touch me,” he said. His emerald eyes, usually so bright and cheerful, showed the pain of someone that had been betrayed. 

“I know you’re trying to push me away, but I won’t let you,” Levi said, moving closer to him again. “Not this time, not ever.” 

“I don’t know if I can trust you again.” 

Levi’s expression changed from worried to suffering before it settled on painful acceptance. 

“Is there anything I can do to make you love me again?” he asked, voice breaking. 

The boy shook his head in denial, chocolate brown hair following its movement as more tears watered his eyes. 

“Please, let me explain at least,” Levi begged. 

“I don’t want to hear another one of your excuses,” the brunet replied. “I just want to be alone.” 

Levi slowly raised his hands as if he was facing a wild beast, but before he could reach him, the boy had moved to the other end of the couch, head facing the opposite direction while he was biting his bottom lip. 

“If that’s what you want, I’ll respect your decision.” 

Levi stood up and looked at the boy curled up in himself, wondering if his loving gaze would ever be directed towards him again. 

“Good bye, Aron,” he said. 

Sobs were the soundtrack of his walk towards the door and with a final glance behind him, he left the apartment. 

“And cut,” a loud voice said. 

People started to move around the room even before the lights were turned on, talking to each other in groups or entering the fake apartment. 

“Wow, Eren, you almost made me cry,” the same voice said. 

“Thank you, Hange, I did my best,” Eren replied, wiping away the few tears still in his eyes. 

Levi went back into the room as people already began to dismantle the movie set. They were done for the day and after many months of incessant shooting, the show had officially ended. 

“The fans are going to be pissed,” he said. 

“I know,” Hange replied with a maniacal grin. They liked tearing people’s hearts apart. 

“Don’t we get back together again, next season?” Eren asked, standing next to them in a corner of the room. 

“Who knows?” 

Hange also liked keeping their actors in the dark about their character’s fate. 

“Will there even be another season?” Levi asked. 

“Of course, don’t worry about it,” Hange replied. “What you need to worry about is being punctual tomorrow evening at the party.” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Levi said, rolling his eyes. 

“I know you wouldn’t,” Hange grinned before being called by one of their assistants and leaving Eren and Levi alone. 

“This is it for us too,” Eren said. 

“For now.” 

“It was a pleasure working with you,” Eren went on. “I’ve always admired you and being in the same show as you has been a dream come true.” 

“Thanks,” Levi said; he had never been good at handling compliments. 

“I hope I was good enough.” 

Eren had an awkward smile on his lips and the faintest shade of red had appeared on his cheeks, making him look younger than his twenty years. It was during moments like these that he reminded Levi of when his acting career had just started, his skills still unpolished and his confidence nowhere near to how it was now, ten years later. Eren had a lot of potential: a beautiful face, expressive eyes, and a curious mind that worked in his favour. Levi was sure he could become someone big one day, but he was as bad at giving compliments as he was at receiving them. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve had my fair share of fun,” he said. 

Thinking of all the times he had had to kiss the brunet on camera, Levi couldn’t say it was a lie. 

“Oh, thank you,” Eren replied. It sounded more like a question than a statement, as if he wasn’t sure what Levi was talking about. 

Not wanting to press the matter any further, Levi fought a smirk and said, “see you at the party tomorrow.” 

Eren blinked a few times, still evidently thinking about Levi’s previous statement. 

“Sure, see you.” 

  
  
  
When Levi arrived at the party the following day, paparazzi were surrounding the entire building, an old mansion often used for important ceremonies and occasional celebrations. It didn’t surprise him any, the place basically screamed Hange at him, and ignoring the blinding flashes, he pushed the door open. The big hall was furnished with anything one could need; food, drinks, a stage with a live band, fancy chandeliers that looked too precarious for Levi’s liking. More than half of the crew was already there, including some of the producers, all wearing suits and long dresses. 

Levi looked around the room, taking in all the details of the location and looking for familiar faces to avoid. He found Hange discussing something with one of the biggest producers of their show, a tall blond with prominent eyebrows called Erwin, but he decided not to interrupt them and lay low for the moment. Scanning the area again, he noticed a sign above a door to the left that read “bar” on it and was heading towards it when Hange’s voice echoed in the main hall. 

“Come here a second, Levi.” 

Levi sighed in annoyance. He hated talking to the big names of the industry, he had never been one to hide his disgust towards certain people and if he wanted to keep his acting career intact he unfortunately had to pretend he enjoyed it. Luckily for him, he had talked to Erwin a few times before and didn’t find him as annoying as some of his colleagues. 

“Erwin’s renewing the show for two more seasons,” Hange said as soon as Levi was close enough to hear them. 

“Someone’s brain is working today,” Levi commented. 

“The fans are crazy for the relationship between your character and Eren’s,” Erwin explained. “The fanbase is pretty big and the story still has a lot of things to tell.” 

“Hopefully no one will fuck that up,” Levi said, giving Hange an eloquent look. 

“Only because one of my shows has ended badly doesn’t mean all will,” they defended themselves. 

Levi clicked his tongue but was only partially worried about the fate of his character. Two more seasons meant being able to work with Eren for two more years, if Hange didn’t kill any of their characters, and he really wouldn’t mind acting so closely with the brunet again. 

“Is Eren here yet?” Erwin interjected. 

“I think I saw him somewhere earlier,” Hange replied, examining the room. 

“I’ll go look for him,” Levi offered. 

“Alright, I’ll let you tell him the good news,” Erwin smiled. 

Levi left them to define the details of the contract and moved through the crowd of people that had slowly populated the entire hall. He searched for the familiar mop of brown hair, scrutinising every person until he found the one he was looking for. Eren was together with another protagonist of the show, Mikasa, the actress that at the beginning was Eren’s girlfriend. They had become a lot closer during the endless days of shooting and Levi couldn’t deny the pang of jealousy he felt in his heart. 

“Eren,” he called once he was near the brunet. 

“Hey, Levi,” the boy smiled. “Glad you could make it.” 

Levi politely greeted Mikasa as well before saying, “the show was renewed for two more seasons.” 

“Really? That’s awesome,” Eren exclaimed. 

“It is,” Mikasa agreed. 

“We need to celebrate,” Eren said. “Why don’t we move to the bar?” 

“Sounds good,” Levi replied. 

“I’ll join you later,” Mikasa said. “I want to talk to Hange about the show.” 

“Alright, see you there.” 

Levi and Eren moved to another room, smaller and with tables to sit at. The atmosphere was more cosy and the closed door muffled the loud music coming from the main hall. They chose a table at the far end, a red candle placed in the middle of it was the only source of light apart from the few ones above the counter. As soon as they had sunk on the sofa, a waiter came to take their order, an alcoholic drink for both of them. 

“It’s really awesome that the show was renewed,” Eren said once they were alone. 

“Apparently the fanbase is pretty big and people want to see more of us,” Levi explained. 

“Yeah, me too. I’m not happy with how the first season ended.” 

“Did you want us to get back together?” 

“Hell yeah,” Eren exclaimed. “I know you’ve fucked up a few times, but it’s not like everything’s just black and white.” 

“I guess,” Levi replied. “I still think you’re too good for me.” 

“And I think you’re perfect,” Eren said in a way that made Levi wonder if he was still talking about their characters. 

Their first drinks arrived and as they drank, Levi couldn’t stop admiring Eren’s beauty. The dark suit he was wearing fit him like a glove and for once his hair was neatly styled, giving him a more polished and sophisticated aura. The boy had captured his attention since the first day he had seen him and as time had gone by, things hadn’t changed but pining after one of his co-workers was never something Levi had allowed himself to do. 

However, the more they drank, the more his eyes locked with Eren’s, sending a tingling sensation down his whole body and he could only partially blame it on the alcohol. The room’s temperature had risen and at some point Eren had removed the jacket of his suit, remaining in a white shirt that left little to the imagination. Levi swallowed as his eyes followed a bead of sweat rolling down Eren’s neck and disappearing behind the shirt. It made his head spin more than the alcohol. 

“Have I already told you that you were my idol when I was little?” Eren said. 

In the dark of the room Levi couldn’t tell the expression on his face. 

“Yes,” he replied. 

“I was really obsessed with you,” Eren went on as if he hadn’t heard Levi’s answer. “I had posters of you everywhere, my friends made fun of me for that, but I didn’t care, you were so cool and I had a not-so-secret crush on you.” 

As he was talking, Eren had moved closer to Levi and the sparkle of awe in his eyes was so bright Levi was able to see it in the dim light of the candle. 

“It was such an honour for me to be in the same show as you this past year,” he went on. “I’ve always wanted to become an actor and work with you, I never thought I’d have the chance to kiss you and pretend to have sex with you, that’s seriously a dream come true.” 

“Pretending to have sex with someone is one of the worst dreams I’ve ever heard of,” Levi replied. 

“Since I couldn’t have the real thing, I settled for that.” 

Alcohol clouded Levi’s mind, making his thoughts run slower. It took him a second to understand what Eren had said and when he did, his mouth moved faster than his brain. 

“Would you like to have the real thing?” 

Eren trained his eyes on him and Levi cursed the darkness for preventing him from clearly seeing his face. 

“Yes,” Eren simply said. 

Levi put down his drink and shifted near him, so close that their legs were touching and he could smell the faint trace of alcohol in Eren’s breath. Even if they made his mind slower, the drinks had given a boost to his confidence and made the attraction he felt for Eren come afloat. He licked his lips, looking at Eren’s inviting mouth. He already knew how it felt pressed on his own and it was a sensation he would have liked to feel every day. 

“I wouldn’t mind it either,” he said. 

Eren’s mouth opened a little and his eyes widened. He tentatively put his hand on Levi’s knee, waiting for Levi’s reaction and when nothing happened, he moved upwards, caressing Levi’s thigh on the way. The places he touched lit on fire and Levi bit his bottom lip as his pants grew tighter. 

“Why don’t we move somewhere else?” he asked, voice hoarse. 

Eren nodded, hand already near Levi’s cock. 

They left the room and without making eye contact with anyone, they went to the bathroom, the only other room that wasn’t closed off. Eren held Levi’s hand during the short trip there, his palm was hot and clammy, but his fingers felt perfect laced with Levi’s. 

No one was in the bathroom and as soon as they entered, Levi locked the door behind them. The room smelled of cleaning products and the music coming from the main hall was barely audible. Under the neon lights illuminating the room, Eren’s face was clearly visible. His cheeks were a bright pink and his eyes shone with desire, turning Levi on even more. 

Without saying a word, Eren pressed Levi against the bathroom door and kissed him, hungry and desperate. He tasted of the tequila he had just drank and his kiss was more desperate than usual, more eager and passionate as if Levi was the air he needed to survive. It made Levi lightheaded more than the alcohol and he replied to the kiss with equal enthusiasm, tangling his tongue with Eren’s and undoing the boy’s shirt. 

“Do you have anything?” Eren muttered in between kisses. 

“No,” Levi panted. “You?” 

“Nothing.” 

Levi groaned, disappointed, but Eren kissed him again before moving away. 

“Come with me,” he said. 

They clumsily walked to one of the toilet stalls, mouths never leaving each other and limbs bumping as they tried to touch the other. Eren pulled down the seat of one of the toilets and Levi straddled his lap. His cock was painfully hard trapped inside the pants and Eren’s taste was so intoxicating he couldn’t get enough, even if it meant jerking off in a public bathroom. 

“Levi,” Eren moaned. 

His shirt was fully open now, revealing his toned chest and he was flushing, looking at Levi with need. His hands were squeezing Levi’s ass, bringing him forward and pushing their cocks together. Levi groaned in response and wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck. He rolled his hips forward and when their cocks touched they both let out frustrated sighs. 

Eren fumbled with both of their pants to undo their zips and finally freed their hard cocks. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he said. “And it’s not the alcohol talking.” 

Levi tugged at Eren’s hair, hard enough to make him tilt his head backwards and then smashed their lips together, pushing his tongue inside Eren’s mouth. He felt dizzy, partly because of the previous drinks, but mainly for having Eren in his arms. He would have lied if he had said he hadn’t felt anything during the kissing scenes they had to film and more often than he would have liked, he had struggled to keep his composure when shooting sex scenes. 

Now, however, he wasn’t playing a part and could indulge in his feelings, letting them run loose and spread through his body. His hands could mess up Eren’s hair as much as he wanted without having to justify himself, he could shiver and moan under Eren’s touch without raising suspicions and he could show how badly he wanted Eren to turn him into a panting mess. 

He pulled back, breath irregular and heart pounding. He rolled his hips forward again, looking at Eren as he did so. The brunet’s face contorted in an expression of pure pleasure. His lips were coated with saliva and his eyes were blown wide as he grabbed Levi’s ass to pull him towards himself. 

Their cocks slid on each other in a way that wasn’t remotely satisfying for either of them. 

“Touch me,” Levi panted. 

He took Eren’s cock in his hand, spreading the pre-come that gathered on the head and began stroking him in earnest. Eren moaned, louder than before and removing one hand from Levi’s ass, he wrapped it around his cock. He placed open-mouthed kisses on Levi’s neck and sucked his skin before flicking his tongue over it. Levi tilted his head backwards to expose more of his neck, uncaring of the marks he would sport later. 

With his hand in Eren’s hair, he pulled the brunet towards him and closed his eyes when Eren assaulted his neck, biting and sucking until his skin became so sensitive it was almost painful. The dizziness from before hadn’t vanished and he doubted it would go away any time soon when pleasure was running through his whole body, making it hard for him to think straight. 

Eren was stroking his cock hard and fast, tightening his grip just like Levi liked it. His lips moved from Levi’s neck to his mouth and their tongues met in a sloppy kiss that didn’t last long as they were both aching for air. Levi rested his forehead on Eren’s, curling his fingers around the hair at the back of his neck and speeding up the movements on his cock. 

“Levi,” Eren hoarsely moaned. 

Levi jerked his hips forward at the needy sound, making Eren moan louder. For a brief second he wondered if people could hear them from the outside, but every sweet moan coming out from Eren’s mouth put his worries to rest and he worked faster to hear more. He pulled Eren’s hair and when Eren threw his head backwards with a moan that almost made him come, Levi bit his neck, returning the favour from before. 

“Is this the reality you were expecting?” he whispered in Eren’s ear. 

“This is even better,” the boy replied. “You’re so good.” 

Levi smirked. “And this is only my hand.” 

Eren kissed him, passion conveyed with every touch of his lips. He nibbled Levi’s bottom lip before running his tongue over it and finally making his way inside. He licked the roof of Levi’s mouth, sliding his tongue on Levi’s and almost making Levi fall back for how hard he was kissing him. 

The ardour set Levi’s senses on fire and with his grip still on Eren’s hair, he jerked him off harder. He was already on edge, but he needed Eren to come undone first. He wanted to see his beautiful face turn into a picture of pleasure, an image he would keep on his mind forever. 

He pushed Eren back against the tiled wall and panting hard on each other, he thumbed the head of Eren’s cock, wiping away the pre-come that was oozing from it and spreading it down his entire length. He kissed Eren, muffling his moans. The taste of alcohol had vanished, but Eren’s kiss still made him drunk and as his tongue reached every part of Eren’s mouth, it turned his brain into a white canvas. 

When his lungs started protesting for lack of air, Levi pulled away, panting hard. 

“Levi.” 

Eren’s voice was strained and Levi’s name came out like a plea and a warning. 

“Come,” Levi whispered in his ear. 

He moved away just in time to see Eren’s face contort as he spilled himself in Levi’s hand. His eyes were half-lidded and his red lips parted to let out the sweetest sound Levi had ever heard. It was all it took for Levi to come as well, painting Eren’s hand with his own cum. 

Exhausted and out of breath, Levi slumped on Eren’s shoulder with his heart loudly pounding in his chest. He couldn’t think straight as the aftermath of his orgasm made him feel boneless, so he simply relished in the warmth spreading from Eren. 

“I think I’m now going to get a boner every time we shoot sex scenes,” Eren said, breaking the silence of the room. 

“Are you telling me you didn’t get one before?” Levi smirked, looking at him. 

“Well, yes, but now I know how it actually feels.” 

“Too bad for you.” 

“I’ll make sure to remind you as well,” Eren grinned. 

“I’d love to see you try.” 

“Challenge accepted.” 

Levi rolled his eyes at Eren’s smirk, anticipating hard times during the next seasons. In all senses. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he said. 

When he stood up Levi was unstable on his legs, but he managed to zip up his pants and go to the sink with Eren following behind him. As he washed his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the many hickeys on his neck, visible on his pale skin even after he had fixed his tie and shirt. 

Eren wasn’t doing much better and all his hard work to keep his hair in place had been ruined by Levi’s eagerness. His neck wasn’t as covered in red patches as Levi’s, but some were evident and Levi wondered how they’d be able to explain it. Being an actor meant everyone felt entitled to know everything about his private life and he had never liked it. Some things were meant to be secret and who he liked to fuck was one of them. 

“People are going to talk,” he said, starting to wash his hands again. 

Eren looked at him and then at his neck. “I know, I’m sorry.” 

“I’ll wear something to cover it, you should too if you want.” 

“I’m not sure I do.” 

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, frowning. 

“You already know I’m head over heels for you and I can’t pretend this never happened,” Eren replied before looking away. “So, maybe we could, I don’t know, do this again some time?” 

Levi stopped washing his hands and the sound of water hitting the sink filled the silence between them. He didn’t know what he wanted from Eren. A casual fuckbuddy? A boyfriend? He wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t deny his attraction for him and as he stared at the boy in front of him awkwardly looking around the room and blushing up until his ears, he felt a weird pang in his heart. 

“Okay,” he said, turning off the faucet. 

Eren’s eyes shot up towards him. “Seriously?” 

“Yes, seriously.” 

“You’re not drunk, right?” 

“I’m not,” Levi said, rolling his eyes. “And now wash your filthy hands before I change my mind.” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“No, you’re still dirty.” 

Eren pouted, dejected, and Levi sighed. He grabbed Eren by his still open shirt and pulling him down to his height, he quickly kissed his lips. 

“Happy now?” he asked then. 

“Very,” Eren replied, smiling at him. 

“What a brat,” Levi smirked. “I’m heading out first, clean yourself before coming out too.” 

“Okay.” 

Eren kissed him again and after unlocking the door, Levi left the room, smiling to himself as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last fic in the tumblr prompts series for now, let me know if you liked it, I'm sure in the future I will write some more, so if you ever want to see when I reblog those "send me a prompt" posts you can follow me on [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/). I also have a [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! No, your eyes aren't deceiving you, I'm actually continuing this! I'm as surprised as you are, I wasn't expecting to write more of this au, but I was blessed with an epiphany and I decided to roll with it. If you read this before, I hope you're as excited as I am to see where it goes, if you haven't, welcome, thanks for giving this a chance <3  
> Please enjoy!  
> P.s. I don't know how a movie is actually filmed, so there may be inaccuracies.

The day had just started, but sweat was already dripping down Levi’s forehead. It was humid and the heat followed him even under the shadows of the big trees, sunrays shining through their leaves. Because of it, the make-up artists had to touch up their work every ten minutes and the gallons of water Levi kept drinking turned into sweat immediately. Shooting in a jungle wasn’t as fun as he had anticipated.

“Let’s do the last scene one more time,” Mike, the director, said. 

It was a fairly easy scene. Levi simply had to walk down a short path, remove some big, green leaves that were blocking his way, and act surprised when an imaginary lost city came into view, but for one reason or another, Mike was never happy with the result. There was either too much sun or too much wind, too much sweat on Levi’s forehead, or Levi’s expression wasn’t as surprised as he wanted it to be. His perfectionism was starting to irritate Levi, who just wanted to move on with the shoot and finally go to his hotel room where the air conditioning was waiting for him. 

“And action!” 

Levi walked in front of the camera, wiping the sweat away from his forehead and looking around to understand where he was. He checked the map in his hand and then the compass, turning a few inches until the needle pointed north. Once sure of his direction, he pocketed the two objects and took the path to his right. It went straight into the middle of the jungle and unknown noises soon surrounded him, but he continued, determined to fulfil his mission. He jumped over fallen trees and avoided fake cobwebs, easily cutting through them. He soon reached the end of the path and he pushed away the skilfully placed leaves blocking his way, struggling with the bigger ones until he could see the light again. He had finally made his way out of the jungle and had ended up in an empty clearing that would digitally be filled with ancient ruins. His eyes widened nonetheless and his mouth opened in surprise, aware he was the first human to have discovered the lost city of the titans. 

“And cut!” 

“You better be satisfied with this,” Levi scoffed, getting back to the starting point. “If I have to pretend to be surprised once more I’m asking my stunt to do it.” 

“Looks like this could work,” Mike replied, reviewing the footage. 

“Thank fuck.” 

Three assistants swarmed around Levi to fix his hair, make up, and clothes for the next scene, one where he chased a thief through the jungle. The actor would have liked to take a break from the heat, but their schedule was packed and they couldn’t delay anything for budgeting reasons, so he took another sip of his lukewarm water and briefly fanned himself with the script. 

“You should use that to remember your lines,” a male voice came from behind him. It was the actor playing the part of the thief, Oluo, smiling at him with his hands on his hips. 

“There’s not much dialogue happening next,” Levi replied. “And I’d rather use this to cool down from this awful heat.” 

“Yeah, I’m about to melt too, I don’t think I’ll be able to survive another month.” 

“You and me both,” Levi said, fanning himself again. 

“Everyone in position,” Mike shouted from his chair. 

Levi put the script down, feeling the heat assault him once more and went back into character, taking a deep breath to focus again. They repeated the chasing scene for almost an hour, trying different safe paths that would later merge as one. Nobody was enjoying the jungle, but filming some scenes on location was necessary, so everyone tried to cope with it as best as they could with makeshift fans and cold drinks. 

They had started the shoot early in the morning when the sun had barely risen, so by lunchtime everyone was starving and ready to stop everything to get something to eat. Before heading to the cafeteria, Levi stopped by his trailer. He had been thinking about that moment so many times in the morning he had almost forgotten his lines. He dug through the bag hung next to the door and grabbed his phone. He unlocked the screen, but no notification was waiting for him. There was signal, even if faint and Levi’s heart sunk a little when saw the empty screen. He knew it was a little too early to expect a text, but that didn’t stop him from hoping. 

He put the phone in his pocket and left the trailer. The tent with the cafeteria was a few meters away from it and when he arrived, half of the tables were occupied either by actors or crew members. He grabbed a plate and filled it with some food from the almost empty buffet. Once his plate was full, he headed for one of the free tables, but he had just reached it when someone called him. 

“Levi.” 

He turned his head and spotted a strawberry blonde woman waving at him. She was sat at a table alone and her food was still mostly untouched. 

“I didn’t see you there, Petra,” Levi said, going near her. 

“I was hoping to find someone I knew,” the woman replied. “I don’t like eating alone.” 

“Here I am,” Levi said, sitting down. 

He had met Petra right at the beginning of his acting career. It had been the first big movie for both of them and they had supported each other through the tough times, spending hours revising the script and rehearsing by themselves. The years spent apart hadn’t weakened their friendship and Levi had been pleasantly surprised when his agent had told him he was going to work with her again. 

“How did the morning go? What did you shoot?” Petra asked. 

“I had to pretend to be surprised a hundred times and then chased Oluo through the jungle another hundred.” 

“Sounds awful,” the woman laughed. 

“It was and the heat didn’t help,” Levi retorted. “What about you?” 

“I followed some traces on the ground and found the lost city as well.” 

“How exciting.” 

“It really wasn’t,” Petra chuckled. “But I’m enjoying the jungle, it’s so wild and mysterious, I’d like to see more of it.” 

“I wonder if we’ll ever get a chance.” 

“I doubt it, but we can always sneak in by ourselves.” 

“Like the one time we almost got lost in the desert?” Levi asked, amused. 

“We _almost_ got lost,” Petra pointed out. “We came back all in one piece.” 

“You really like testing your luck, don’t you?” 

“C’mon, Levi, tell me it wasn’t fun.” 

“I can’t say it wasn’t,” Levi admitted. 

“So it’s settled,” Petra grinned. 

Levi shook his head with a smile of his own and started his lunch. He was starving, so he cleared his plate in the blink of an eye and rested his back on the chair while he waited for Petra to finish as well. He checked his phone once more, but the result was the same as the previous ten times and disappointment curved his lips into a resigned smile. 

“Are you waiting for someone to call?” Petra asked, pointing at Levi’s phone with her fork. 

“No, I was just checking the time,” Levi replied. 

Petra narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure? You’ve been checking it quite a lot during lunch.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” 

“If you say so,” the woman replied, but her tone was sceptical. 

Levi put the phone into his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest, stretching his legs under the table. Petra dropped the subject and moved on to talk about her projects for future movies, but Levi could give her only part of his attention because the majority of it was focused on the object in his jeans. This had been his routine ever since he had travelled to the other side of the world the previous month without having clarified what he and Eren were. 

After the night at the party, the two of them had met a few times, but not for long, just the time to eat something together before going on with their jobs. The shootings for Levi’s movie had started the Monday immediately after the party and Eren had been contacted to play a small part in a film coming out at Christmas, so their schedules had been packed and the time to dedicate to one another almost non-existent. It had made Levi question his decision of seeing the brunet outside of work, of changing their relationship into something more than co-workers, something they still had to name, but the things he felt when he waited for Eren to reply to his messages or when he called him made it impossible for him to let him go. 

Eren was still on his mind when Petra finished her lunch and they left the tent together, saying goodbye in front of Levi’s trailer. There was still a bit of time before Levi had to go back on set, so he rested on the bed to go over his lines once again, phone on the table next to him. His concentration came and went and without realising it, his eyes often moved to the screen next to him, as longing as his heart to see a new notification pop up. His feelings kept distracting him, directing his attention miles away from where he was and what he was doing, but his will wasn’t strong enough to keep them at bay and sedate them until he could finally see Eren again, so he indulged in them, a little too often maybe but still not enough for him. 

The question of what he wanted his relationship with Eren to be was still unanswered. Neither of them had mentioned it when Levi had left and even if their phone calls often ended up with sticky hands and both of them moaning the other’s name, neither dared to mention what they should call each other. Levi was now sure he didn’t want Eren to be a casual fuckbuddy and from what the brunet had told him Eren didn’t want it either, but the fact that they were both famous stopped Levi from taking the next step. 

He had never wanted to date a fellow actor for that reason, he had tried at the beginning of his career and it had been a disaster. Going on a date was a hell of cameras and flashlights and visiting each other’s houses was like asking the press to talk about their sex life as they wished without considering their privacy. Everything they did was under constant scrutiny and so was their loyalty to each other and under all that pressure their relationship had cracked and they had eventually broken up. From that moment on, Levi had avoided serious relationships with everyone and had dedicated his life to his job, but making out with Eren had weakened his resolved and now he wasn’t sure being alone was the best decision anymore. 

A knock on his door disrupted Levi from his thoughts. “We’re about to start again, Mr. Ackerman.” 

“I’m coming.” 

Levi sat on the bed and checked his phone once more. He had no luck this time either, so he stood up and left the trailer with the script in his hands. 

The afternoon went by like the morning, shooting scene after scene with a few breaks when other actors needed the location. Petra joined Levi as well and together they filmed the part of the movie where they walk in the jungle together before being separated and reaching the lost city on their own. Mike was never happy with the shots and they had to stop for some minutes when a snake entered the set, scaring away many of the assistants who ran all the way back to their trailers until the situation was solved. Levi found it more amusing than frightening and if anything, it gave him a chance to rest. 

The shoot went on until late in the afternoon, but when the sun started to set, its light became a problem and Mike called it a day. Everyone was exhausted, partially because of the work and partially because of the heat that had been draining everyone’s energies for the last hours and had pushed everyone to their limits, especially the actors that had run, jumped, and climbed without a break. 

“Me and a few others are going out for dinner,” Petra said as she and Levi walked back to the trailers. “Do you want to join us?” 

“I’ll pass, thank you,” Levi replied. “I’ll eat something at the hotel.” 

“Alright, don’t stay up too late, checking the time,” the woman winked and then headed for her trailer. 

Levi went to his own private room, debating whether it would be good idea or nor to talk to Petra about his situation, but the thought lost importance when he noticed he had a new message. 

**Eren: Hey! Sorry I made you wait, I finished super late last night and this morning I slept in a little. I am free today, tho, so you can call when you want :)**

A smile made his way to Levi’s lips, curving them upwards as if it was the most natural thing in the world and a knot slowly twisted in his stomach. All the tiredness from the day was washed away and a newfound eagerness directed Levi’s actions. 

**Levi: Just finished filming, I’m going to the hotel now, I’ll call in an hour**

He immediately packed his things, haphazardly putting everything in his backpack and leaving the trailer in a couple of minutes. Nothing could ever make him skip his daily call with Eren, no matter how long his day had been or how much he struggled to stay awake. He wanted to talk to the brunet and at least hear his voice while he was so far away with terrible phone service and an even worse internet connection. Mike had chosen that location exactly because he didn’t want anyone to get distracted by the real world, according to him, they all needed to be immersed in the movie, in and out of set, but it made talking to the people back at home harder for everyone. 

The bus that took them from the set to the hotel was parked on the road just near the jungle, so Levi reached it in a couple of minutes. Most of the seats were already taken either by crew members or actors, but Levi managed to find an empty one towards the back next to a man he had never talked to before. While he waited for the bus to start, he checked his phone again and found a new message for him to read. 

**Eren: Alright, I’m waiting ;)**

More people got on the bus, occupying the last free seats and the bus started. The sound of the engine mildly appeased Levi’s eagerness and every meter closer to the hotel was another meter closer to Eren. As always, the journey took half an hour where they drove through the middle of nowhere. There was only nature around them and a tiny road that could barely fit the bus. Thankfully, it wasn’t very travelled and the driver only had to look out for possible animals crossing it. 

Despite the heat, it was one of the most beautiful places Levi had ever seen with its tall trees and green plants, some with colourful flowers others with deadly poison. There were few signs of human impact, only a couple of huts here and there and little shops for travellers. The movie set was the only big human presence, but once they were gone, it would go back to its original state, wild and secluded, a mystery only its inhabitants could solve. 

The bus safely reached the hotel and Levi was the first one to get off, beating everyone else to the door, even the driver. He got his key at the reception and took the elevator to his room. He was hungry, but food could wait and the first thing he did when he entered his room was to head straight for the shower. The sweat from the day was stuck on him like a second skin and for as much as he wanted to call Eren, he felt too gross to lie on his clean sheets. 

The cold shower cooled him down a little and took away some of the fatigue that was weighing his body down. He dried himself off and then wrapped the towel around his waist. It was too hot for anything else and he was sure clothes would soon be in his way. 

He went to his room and took the phone from his backpack. He sat on the bed, back resting on the headboard and dialled Eren’s number. It rang for a few seconds before a voice echoed from the other side of the line. 

“Hello.” 

Eren’s voice was chirpy and Levi relaxed at its sound. 

“Hey.” 

“How was the day?” Eren asked. 

“It was good, too hot, though.” 

“That’s what you get for going that far away,” Eren replied. “The temperature is perfect where I am.” 

“I’m sure it is,” Levi chuckled. “How was your shoot yesterday?” 

“It was okay, we had some technical difficulties and that’s why we finished so late, but altogether, it went well.” 

“Are you working today as well?” 

“No, I have a free day.” 

“That’s good, you can rest.” 

“Actually, Hange sent me the scripts for the new season of our TV series, so I’ve been going through them.” 

“Really?” Levi said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, let me get them.” 

The sound of Eren’s bed creaking clearly reached Levi’s ears together with that of a drawer opening soon after. 

“Here they are,” Eren said and the bed squeaked again. 

“How long are they?” Levi asked, curious about the fate of his character. 

“Not very long,” Eren replied, flicking through the pages. “At the beginning I thought it was because I was going to die within the first episodes, but then Hange told me these are just some sneak peeks, we’ll have to wait a bit more to know how the story goes.” 

“Makes sense,” Levi commented. 

“I can’t wait to work with you again,” Eren said. “And see you too.” 

“Just another month.” 

There was so much more Levi wanted to say, but courage failed him and he didn’t add anything else. 

“A month,” Eren muttered, voice so low Levi almost didn’t hear it, a sad veil covering it. 

Silence followed Eren’s last statement and Levi worried he hadn’t said enough. He had all those feelings inside of him, all that turmoil of emotions, waiting for him to let them free and reach Eren, but the right path for it still had to be carved. Levi cursed himself, wishing this was a movie where someone had given him a bunch of lines to repeat and he didn’t have to think about solving anything, but this was reality, not a scene he was shooting and he didn’t know how to go on. 

He racked his brain, searching for something to say, but Eren beat him to it. 

“What are you wearing?” he asked, voice sultry. 

It momentarily put Levi’s worries to the side, overpowering them with a sense of easiness. This was something Levi could do, it was easy to let his arousal take control while his doubts took the back seat and even if partially, it was something that left them both satisfied. 

“A towel,” Levi replied, smirking. 

“And underneath?” 

“Nothing.” 

Eren inhaled sharply and his low growl went straight to Levi’s cock. “Were you waiting for me?” 

“Yes,” Levi breathed out, cock tenting the towel. 

“Good,” Eren praised him in a velvety tone. “You’re so good for me, Levi.” 

Levi hummed, unable to say anything else as Eren’s words turned him on. He slowly closed his eyes and focused on Eren’s breath on the other side of the line. It was already uneven and he was sure he could hear the boy shift on the bed, the muffled sound of him undoing his zip reached his ears as well. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Eren asked. 

“No, I’m waiting for you to do it.” 

“You’re so good,” Eren groaned. “Do it.” 

Levi unwrapped the towel from his waist and let his hard cock free from any constraints. 

“Start from your thighs, just like I would do,” Eren said and Levi followed his order. “Gently caress them, so lightly you can barely feel my touch.” 

Levi’s hand traced the inside of his thigh, from his knee to his hips in a motion so slow and light that it drove him crazy. He wanted Eren to be more rough with him, to feel his strong, almost bruising grip on his skin, but he didn’t want to disappoint the brunet, so he tortured himself with a feather-light touch. 

“I would do it a few times to see you squirm underneath me, all flustered and begging for more.” 

“Eren, please,” Levi moaned as he caressed himself again. 

“And then I would wrap my hot mouth around your cock, your thick cock,” Eren said in a husky voice, the last comment more to himself than for Levi’s ears. 

Levi touched himself, a low moan leaving his lips as he did so. He imagined Eren’s mouth around him, his hollowed cheeks and wet lips sucking him off, his tongue lapping at him, circling his head and melting his brains off to the point he would only be able to focus on Eren’s warm mouth engulfing him. 

“I would take you deep into my mouth, so deep the only thing I could feel was you down my throat, throbbing.” 

Levi groaned, already coming undone at the mental image, one he so desperately wanted to come true, but Eren wasn’t keeping it all together either. His breath was laboured and the sound of skin slapping on skin clearly reached Levi, distant but unmistakable and knowing Eren was jerking off to the image of blowing him made Levi harder, shocks of pleasure running through his body. 

“You feel so good,” Levi gasped, stroking himself without restraint. 

“You taste so good too,” Eren breathed out. “But it’s not enough, I need more of you.” 

“Anything you want.” 

“Take the lube and spread your legs for me.” 

Levi opened his eyes in a daze and rummaged through the bedside table until he found the bottle of lube. He put the phone on speaker so that he could use both his hands and placed it on the pillow next to his ear. 

“What would you do next?” he asked as he opened his legs wide, closing his eyes again and imagining it was Eren’s hands doing it. 

“I would kiss you lower and lower, run my tongue over your hole and taste every part of you.” 

“Fuck,” Levi hissed. 

He slicked his fingers with lube, dripping some on the bedsheets in his eagerness, and then circled his hole without going past the ring of muscles. Eren liked teasing him too much, giving him a taste of the sweet fruit before taking it away from him and leaving him with a watering mouth. 

“I’d lap at it until saliva dripped down my chin and you whimpered underneath me,” the brunet said. 

“Eren,” he whined as his fingers brushed over his entrance once again. 

“And only then would I push my tongue inside and finally feel you in my mouth.” 

Levi slipped a wet finger inside, sighing in relief as he did so. He was too pent up and eager to take things slow, so he thrust his finger in and out as his lips parted to let out low moans that echoed in the room. 

“God, you’re so good for me, Levi,” Eren groaned, losing his composure as time went by. 

Levi fucked himself on his finger faster. He could practically feel Eren panting hard next to him and the wet sounds coming from the other side of the line matched the pace of his own, quick and hard, both of them so near the edge it was impossible to hold back. 

“And then I would finger you, open you up for my cock,” Eren groaned in a breathy voice. 

“Eren.” 

Levi pushed another finger inside of him, moving them faster and deeper to look for his prostate. His whole body was tense and his cock was leaking precum, begging for release. He wanted to touch it so badly, he needed it, but Eren hadn’t told him to do so yet. 

“I would fuck you with my fingers until you were ready for me, just for me.” 

“Yes, just for you,” Levi groaned. “Just for you, Eren.” 

He repeated those words as he thrust his fingers in and out of himself, wishing they were Eren’s. He hoped the brunet would understand what they truly meant, what he wanted them to mean. He wished he could make him understand he was the only one for him and that sex wasn’t the only thing he would do just for him, but Eren wasn’t able to read minds and Levi didn’t know how else to say all those things. 

“And once ready, I’d fuck you all night, over and over, so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.” 

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi sobbed, aching for release. 

“I would ram into you while you touch yourself,” Eren said but didn’t add anything else as his voice broke and Levi’s name came out as a strained cry. 

Levi jerked himself off with quick strokes while his fingers brushed over his sweet spot. His body was overwhelmed by pleasure and even if Eren hadn’t told him he could come, his back arched off the bed and he came so hard it made him lightheaded. He fell back onto the bed and he lay there with his arms open, boneless and satisfied. 

“Are you okay?” came Eren’s voice from the phone after a while. 

“Yeah,” Levi replied, breath still uneven. “Are you?” 

“Yes, I might have to change the sheets, though.” 

Levi chuckled and Eren replied with a laugh of his own that echoed in Levi’s room, filling it with his liveliness. 

“Do you think you can stay on the phone for a little longer?” Eren asked. 

“Sure, just let me put some clothes on.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

Levi got up and dragged himself to the bathroom to wash himself. He didn’t have time for another shower, so he just wiped away some of the sweat and then wore a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. He crawled back into bed, turned off the speaker and rested on his side. 

“I’m back,” he said. 

“Good, I missed you,” Eren replied with a chuckle that was too weak to make the statement sound like a joke. 

“I missed you too,” Levi whispered back. 

He looked at the empty spot on the bed next to him and his heart sunk, leaving in its place a void he couldn’t fill on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning and Levi was in his trailer, ready for the day and supposedly going over his lines, but instead he was lounging on the sofa with his phone next to his ear, script long forgotten on his stomach.

“Do you seriously think I’ll be able to make it big someday?” 

Eren had called him while he was still on the bus, over half an hour ago and they had been talking since then. It was late back at home, very late, but the brunet was too concerned about his career as an actor to sleep. As every young actor, he was worried he wasn’t good enough and that in a couple of years everyone would forget about him, so Levi was trying to assure him that his worst nightmares wouldn’t come true. In his early twenties, he had been through that phase as well and even now he sometimes questioned his abilities, but the various roles he got offered appeased those worries. 

“I do,” he replied. “People are just getting to know you, give it a bit more time.” 

“That’s easy to say for you,” Eren protested. “You got famous right after your first movie.” 

“No, I didn’t,” Levi contradicted him. 

“Yes, you did.” 

“Which movie are you talking about?” 

“ _The Red Arrow_ ,” Eren replied in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“That wasn’t my first movie,” Levi retorted. “I had acted in a couple of independent films that were even featured in some festivals, but never won anything, and I was also an extra in a few TV series. I had been acting for three or four years before _The Red Arrow_.”

“Seriously? How didn’t I know about it?” Eren asked, surprised. 

“What can I say? You’re a fake fan.” 

Eren gasped. “How dare you?” 

Levi chuckled. “It’s all on my Wikipedia page together with an ugly ass photo of me.” 

“I doubt there’s an ugly photo of you in this world,” Eren snorted. 

“How can you know when you clearly haven’t seen that one?” 

“Of course I did, I used to check the page every day when I was younger.” 

“That’s creepy.” 

“You know I had the biggest crush ever on you,” Eren quickly justified himself. 

“Had?” Levi pointed out, raising an eyebrow even if no one could see him. 

“You’re right, I still have it,” Eren muttered. 

Levi’s heart beat faster at the confession. It was the first time Eren said it after their drunken shenanigans and it filled Levi’s chest with a tingling sensation, but he didn’t know how to face it. The fear of the media ruining yet another relationship held his words back, creating destructive scenarios in his head and even if the things he felt for Eren weren’t faint, he still had to make up his mind about the situation and gather enough courage to take a leap of faith with the brunet. 

“My point was,” he said, clearing his throat. “I didn’t get famous overnight, I worked hard for it and I know you do too, so don’t worry too much about it.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Eren replied. “I just have to do my thing, huh?” 

“Yes, and don’t compare yourself to others.” 

Eren hummed. “Anyway, I have a long day of shooting tomorrow, well, technically today, so I might be a bit late this evening.” 

“That’s alright, just sleep.” 

“You know what would help me sleep?” Eren said, voice low and husky now. 

“What?” Levi asked even if he already knew the answer. 

“Knowing what you’re wearing.” 

“I can’t do this now; the shoot is about to start.” 

“C’mon, Levi,” Eren whined. “I know you want to.” 

“I don’t have time.” 

“I’m sure they can handle another ten minutes without you as I go down on you.” 

“Fuck,” Levi hissed as his cock started to gain interest in the conversation. 

“That’s right,” Eren whispered. “Can you feel my hands on you, pulling your jeans down, nuzzling your crotch, sucking your…” 

There was a loud knock on the door. “We’re about to start, Mr. Ackerman.” 

“Shit,” Levi muttered, sitting up. “I’m coming,” he shouted to whoever was outside. 

“Already?” Eren asked on the phone, surprise clear in his voice. 

“No, you shithead,” Levi hissed. “Someone knocked on the door, I need to go.” 

There was a low chuckle before Eren spoke again. “Are you sure? My mouth is waiting for you.” 

“Eren,” Levi said, a scold and a groan at the same time. 

“Just one more minute.” 

“I can’t, they’re waiting for me.” 

“I’m waiting for you too,” Eren purred. 

“You can have blue balls all night for all I care,” Levi hissed, when in reality he was the one that was going to walk around the jungle with an awkward boner. 

“You’re being a bad boy now, Levi,” Eren murmured. “I’m going to have to punish you.” 

“Yeah, fuck you too, bye.” 

“Bye,” Eren chuckled. 

Levi ended the call and looked at his phone for a few seconds before putting it in his bag. It was moments like this that made him wish he could go home at the end of the day to spend some time with Eren instead of being on the other side of the world, busy all day long and too tired in the evening to stay awake for more than a couple of hours. He wanted to curl under the covers with him, feel his body pressed on his, his warmth all around him, covering him like a second blanket, but it was impossible and it made his longing more painful, hitting him right in his heart where his feelings for Eren were hidden. 

He left his trailer with those thoughts still populating his mind and the eternal question of whether he should give it a go with Eren or not tormenting him, clouding his sight so much that he noticed someone was walking in front of him only when he bumped into them. 

“Oh, hello, there, Levi,” Petra smiled, turning towards him. 

“Hi,” Levi greeted her. “Sorry, I didn’t see you.” 

“Is something going on?” she asked, brows knitted in concern. 

“No, everything’s fine.” 

The woman stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. “Why do you lie to me?” 

“I’m not lying,” Levi defended himself. 

“You are,” Petra retorted. “What happened?” 

“Absolutely nothing.” 

“You know you can trust me,” the woman said in a gentler tone. 

Levi huffed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s complicated.” 

“Why don’t you tell me about it tonight over dinner?” Petra suggested with a smile. “We could go into town and eat at some beaten down restaurant like we did when we filmed our first movie together.” 

Levi thought about it, pondering if it was a good idea or not, if he could solve the situation by himself or needed to talk to someone about it, but in the end he gave in. He knew Petra was trustworthy and in almost ten years of friendship he had always had her support and unbiased opinion when needed. 

“Alright, we can go wherever you want.” 

“Great,” Petra beamed. “We’ll work out the details later, it’s time to go now.” 

Everyone was already on the set, extras and stunts included. That day they were going to shoot a big chasing scene. After Levi entered the temple, one of the stone titans would come to life, destroying most of the walls and running after him and Petra. A lot of those events would be shot in the studios at home since they happened inside the temple, but the chase ended up outside of the building where the two adventures would eventually defeat the monster. 

For the occasion, they had built part of the temple in the clearing in the middle of the jungle. Levi didn’t know how they had been able to transport the materials there, heavy and bulky as they were and how they had managed to do it overnight, but when he stepped foot into the clearing, everything was ready; parts of walls, stone doors, and rocks scattered around the grass. It was a perfect recreation of ruin and destruction, giving Levi the feeling he was truly witnessing the downfall of an entire civilisation instead of it just being a fantasy. 

“Attention, everyone,” Mike called. “We have a long day ahead of us, the other part of the team has already left for the second location and will be away all day, so there’s only us here. We’ll start with the chasing scene and then we’ll roll from there. Go get ready.” 

People walked in every direction around the set to fix the last details and secure everything. Levi was already wearing his costume, a pair of dark linen pants, a loose white shirt with brown laces around the neck, and black worn out boots. He also had a belt with tools hanging from it and a backpack filled with random things to make it look full. Petra was wearing a similar outfit and together they made the cliché couple of explorers that didn’t sign up for that shit, but at least the clothes were comfortable and didn’t cling to their bodies. 

“Petra, Levi, go to your positions,” Mike said. He was already sat on his chair, looking at the script while holding his black sunglasses away from his eyes. 

The chasing scene took up the majority of the morning. Some shots weren’t satisfying, in others Petra and Levi weren’t running close enough, and in one Petra tripped on a root sticking out of the grass and they were forced to take a break to heal her knees and change her pants. Running under that burning sun was excruciating, but on rare occasions a gentle breeze came to give them a break and those moments helped Levi get through the day. 

He was so busy he didn’t have time to think all day, but when they took breaks or his stunt was doing all the dangerous work, thoughts of Eren immediately took over his mind. They didn’t make him question his relationship with the brunet again nor were they so distracting he couldn’t see what was happening in front of him, they were just there, a simple presence in the background, quiet but noticeable, looking at him from afar. If anything, they only reminded him of his dinner with Petra and of the things they would talk about, he was sure the woman was going to dig deep to know what was going on in his life, but when his attention was taken away by something in real life, the mild worry disappeared. 

The afternoon was less tiring and Oluo joined Petra and Levi as well. It was the first time they were on set at the same time and Levi immediately picked up the suspicious flirting happening between the two. If he had to be honest, it was downright awkward and made him uncomfortable on every level possible, so he quietly snuck away whenever they had a break and things got flirty. Looking at them from afar, it was clear they were both into each other and that by the end of the movie they would walk on the red carpet hand in hand. They made a good couple even if Oluo tried too hard to look cool, but Petra always laughed it off and her laughter made Oluo drop the act, turning the atmosphere into a more real and intimate one. 

A deep yearning settled in Levi’s stomach whenever that happened, pulling and twisting his guts so hard he had to look away and busy himself with intellectually challenging tasks like remembering the lines of a scene scheduled for the following month. It was on those occasions that his thoughts of Eren stopped being simple spectators and started playing the leading role, acting scenes of how Levi’s life would be with the brunet, but also without him, a grey and empty apartment the location of the last ones. 

“That’s a wrap for today,” Mike shouted as the afternoon faded into the evening. “See you all tomorrow.” 

Levi wiped the sweat away from his forehead for the hundredth time that day and a took a deep breath, relieved that his work was done for the day. 

“Are you heading back straightway?” Petra asked, going near him. 

“Yes, I’m dying to take a shower,” Levi answered, feeling too gross to stay a second longer there. 

“Will you wait for me?” 

“Sure, I’ll wait near the bus.” 

They headed back together and then each went into their respective trailers. Levi grabbed his phone as soon as he stepped foot inside; leaving it in his bag had been a painful but right decision otherwise he would have spent all day checking for a new notification. He unlocked it and as soon as the screen lit up, a new message from Eren popped up. 

**Eren: I’m still at work so I probably won’t be able to make it tonight ):**

Levi already knew there was only a slight chance that Eren would finish his shooting in time for their evening call, but being certain about it put a damper on his mood nonetheless. 

**Levi: That’s okay, I’ll wake up early tomorrow**

After sending the message, he washed his hands and face in the bathroom sink - he still couldn’t believe they hadn’t thought of installing a shower there -, and then changed into some normal clothes. He packed his things and left the trailer, stopping by the costume tent to give his outfit back and then made his way to the bus. 

Petra hadn’t arrived yet, so Levi waited for her outside. The breeze brought to his ears the sounds of the jungle, mostly animal cries that echoed in the evening air, lively and feral. It wasn’t the first time Levi heard them, but whenever it happened, he couldn’t help but feel like a trespasser that had entered someone else’s home without permission, like an intruder that thought he was entitled to ruin another person’s peaceful life. 

“Have you been waiting for long?” Petra’s voice came to disrupt him from his thoughts and make the uncomfortable feeling go way. 

“No, I’ve just arrived,” Levi replied. 

“Always the gentleman,” the woman smiled. 

They got onto the bus and found two empty seats in the front. More people went in after them and they didn’t have to wait long before the bus driver turned on the engine and left the location. 

“Where do you want to go tonight?” Petra asked. 

“I don’t know,” Levi replied. “You invited me, you choose.” 

“Fine,” Petra said and looked around for a bit as if the answer was inside the bus. “I think I saw a kind of diner into town, could be good for us.” 

“How beaten down is it, though?” Levi asked. He didn’t mind going to less popular restaurants, but he still wanted the highest level of hygiene he could get. 

“It’s not so bad, kinda similar to the one we used to go when we were younger.” 

“So a shithole.” 

“That’s not true,” Petra protested as offended as if she had been the owner of the place. “You’re just extremely picky.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and was about to open his mouth to defend himself when the phone in his pocked buzzed. He took it out and opened the message he had just received. 

**Eren: I’ll make sure to give you a warm good morning ;)**

Levi’s lips unconsciously curved into a smirk and his surroundings slowly disappeared from his mind while images of what Eren was hinting at replaced them. 

“What is it?” Petra asked, leaning in to peek at Levi’s phone and bringing the man back to reality. 

“Nothing,” Levi said, immediately putting the object away. 

“You’re such a liar,” Petra pouted. 

“I told you it’s complicated.” 

“Complicated or not I want to hear all about it tonight.” 

“You will,” Levi promised. 

Petra’s pout disappeared from her lips and a smile replaced it. 

They arrived at the hotel and Levi and Petra went to their rooms to get ready. Levi took a long, refreshing shower and then got ready to go out. He didn’t have much to do other than putting some clothes on, so he was the first one to arrive at the lobby where he and Petra had agreed to meet. He sat on a sofa and picked up a magazine from the coffee table in front of him. It was written in a language he couldn’t read, so he just looked at the pictures of people he didn’t know and of foreign places he had never visited. 

He was already halfway through the second magazine when the elevator’s door opened with a ding and caught his attention. He looked up and saw Petra walking towards him. Just like him, she hadn’t worn anything fancy, a simple black blouse with short sleeves, a white skirt that reached her knees, and blue sandals. 

“Sorry, I made you wait again,” she said, coming near him. 

“That’s fine,” Levi assured her. 

“Let’s go then.” 

Petra guided him through to the city centre where restaurants and shops were open on each side of the street. It wasn’t so busy they couldn’t walk, but it wasn’t empty either. People kept going into the restaurants or leaving the shops and Petra and Levi merged with the mass, looking for the diner the woman had mentioned. 

They found it towards the end of the street and it surprisingly didn’t look as bad as Levi had thought. Sure, a bit of paint on the front and a new door were needed, but the big window was clean and the bit of the inside Levi could see wasn’t too bad either. They pushed the door open and after greeting the waitress, they sat at a booth towards the back. There were only two other patrons in the building who, busy with their food, didn’t pay attention to them. 

“Isn’t this lovely?” Petra excitedly asked. 

“It could have been worse,” Levi replied, inspecting the table. Not bad, but still not up to his high cleaning standards. 

“What did I tell you?” 

The waitress came with their menus and after consulting them for a while, they both order a hamburger with fries for the sake of old memories. 

“This reminds me of the old times,” Petra said, looking around with an ecstatic look on her face. 

“The smell of fried oil is the same,” Levi commented. 

“You haven’t changed at all, you’re still as grumpy as ever.” 

“I’m realistic, that’s different.” 

“Points of view,” Petra retorted. “But this time round you’re smiling a lot more.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “I know what you’re doing, get straight to the point.” 

“Who is it that makes you smile so much?” 

Petra propped her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands, giving Levi her full attention. 

“Someone I work with,” Levi confessed. 

Petra raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Do I know them?” 

“Not personally, but you may have seen him in my new TV series.” 

“It’s Eren Jeager, isn’t it?” Petra asked with a knowing grin. “He always has dreamy eyes when he looks at you.” 

“He does,” Levi smiled. 

“I take that smile as a yes then,” the woman smirked. “Do you like him back?” 

“Yeah, I mean, he’s nice, we hooked up a couple of times and we call each other often.” 

“So you definitely like each other,” Petra stated. “What’s the problem then?” 

Levi took a deep breath, but before he could speak, the waitress came with their food, placing their plates in front of them and then leaving. 

“I don’t want our relationship to be under the spotlights,” Levi said, taking fork and knife. 

“You don’t have to make a public announcement or anything,” Petra replied. “You don’t have to inform anyone about who you date.” 

“You know there’s no privacy with our work,” Levi huffed, frustrated at the sole thought of strangers meddling in his business. “Eventually people will see us two together and in less than an hour there will be articles, blog posts, videos, pictures of us everywhere on the internet. People will feel entitled to talk about our relationship as if it was theirs and it’s only going to ruin everything. I don’t want that to happen.” 

Petra silently ate a French fry before speaking again. “If you two weren’t famous, would you still hesitate to be together with Eren?” 

“Probably not,” Levi admitted. 

“Then why are you letting other people get in the way?” the woman exclaimed. “They are always going to talk about you, your life, and your friends, but you can’t let that stop you from loving someone, you’re just being unfair towards yourself and Eren.” 

Levi moved his food around the plate with his fork while Petra’s words sank in. He knew his hesitation was making both himself and Eren miserable, forcing them in a limbo he had created, but the heaven they might reach if he stopped being scared could easily turn into hell because of their profession and that would be worse than the current situation. 

“Don’t do this to yourself, Levi,” Petra said in a gentle tone. “I saw you closing yourself off more and more during the years and let me tell you, that’s not a good coping mechanism.” 

Levi snorted. “That’s the only one I know.” 

“Maybe it’s time you learn a new one together with Eren,” Petra retorted. “He might be having the same worries as you.” 

“I doubt it, he would probably be the one to get us caught,” Levi said. “Hell, he would probably change my Wikipedia page and put his name in bold letters under my relationship status.” 

He laughed at the thought and the image of Eren secretly modifying the site dissipated his worries. Being able to call Levi his boyfriend would make Eren the happiest man on earth and Levi knew the brunet could make him happy too with his support and carelessness. He could tell he would be the one to always want to hold hands and be cheesy in public, kissing him on red carpets, telling everyone how much he loved him and making him forget the negative side of being popular. 

It would be his personal heaven. 

“See? It wasn’t that complicated,” Petra smiled. 

“Maybe,” Levi conceded. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll always be here when you need someone to talk you out of the slump you put yourself into.” 

“Again, points of view,” Levi retorted. “Now it’s your turn to talk about your love life.” 

“There’s nothing to say,” Petra replied, looking outside the window. 

“Bullshit, I see you and Oluo flirting and it makes me really uncomfortable, so please stop beating around the bush and fuck already.” 

“Levi,” the woman shrieked, turning towards him again. 

“What? You want to tell me it’s not like that?” 

Petra glared at him for a few seconds before giving in and telling Levi all about her love life. As Levi had already suspected, things were going well between she and Oluo and he had no doubts they would be good for each other. Petra spared no detail, so by the end of their evening, Levi could write a whole book about it, but he happily listened, giving a little push where needed and advice when asked. 

They stayed at the restaurant for two more hours, eating dessert and coffee after their hamburgers. People kept going in and out, but the place was never packed and it let them have their privacy. No one seemed to notice them and if someone had, they had been considerate enough to leave them alone, so their dinner ended without incidents. 

“I’ll go pay, you can wait for me outside,” Levi said after they had left their booth. 

“No, you wait outside and I pay,” Petra protested. “I invited you out.” 

“Take this as a thank you for your help.” 

“You don’t have to, I did it because we’re friends.” 

“I know, but it’s too late now,” Levi retorted as he handed some money to the cashier. 

“Fine, but next time I’ll pay.” 

Levi smiled at her. “Alright.” 

Petra grinned, happy for her victory and together they left the diner. Levi held the door open for her, but as he followed her a strangle sensation tickled the back of his neck, as if someone was boring holes in his back. He turned and looked around the diner. Nothing seemed suspicious, there was only a couple eating together in a corner and a guy playing with his phone, so shrugging the feeling off his shoulders, Levi followed Petra outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, Levi is ready to tell Eren how he feels?!?! What could possibly go wrong? Stay tuned to find out! ;))))  
> Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated and if you have any questions about this fic you can find me on [Tumblr](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel) :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, everyone already knows what's going to happen in this chapter, so enjoy....?

For the first time that month, Eren missed their habitual call.

Levi had woken up earlier that day, still tired for having gone to bed later than usual, but his heart ached to hear the brunet and the conversation he had had with Petra had put new wood into the fire inside of him. He had called Eren right after his morning shower, but the phone had rang in vain. The boy hadn’t replied and Levi hadn’t tried again, sure he would hear from him soon enough. 

However, by the time he reached the set and got dressed, Eren still hadn’t called back. A hint of discomfort settled in his gut and he couldn’t help but think that something worrisome was going on. The worst scenarios popped up in his mind, ones where Eren had ended up in a hospital barely alive and no one had thought of contacting him since from the outside he was simply Eren’s co-worker. He tried not to think about it and focus on the obvious solution to his dilemma: Eren was still at work and wasn’t able to call him back yet. 

Even so, fear haunted him during the shoot, taking his concentration away and replacing it with overthinking. Every time Eren had been too busy to call him, he had sent Levi a quick message to let him know or had snuck somewhere quiet for a few seconds to call him and apologise for it. This time was different, he hadn’t done either and he had promised Levi he would have been there that morning. 

His work prevented Levi from dwelling too much on it and going down the dangerous path of insecurity and mistrust. For once he was grateful for Mike’s perfectionism and he drowned his fears in his performance. Pretending to be a different person and being scared of an imaginary giant monster was better than being himself and worrying about real life. Putting on a character’s mask had always helped him to distance himself from his problems and look at them with someone else’s eyes, so he let himself be the intrepid explorer and momentarily forgot about the actor with a yearning heart and a worried mind. 

He let his thoughts flow past him the entire morning and once lunchtime arrived, he wasn’t as anxious as in the morning and he went to his trailer with a more optimistic mindset. The world seemed to have awarded him for such positivity as he found a missed call waiting for him, but the joy he felt was only temporary and Eren’s voice cracked it when he picked up the phone. 

“Hello,” he said in a dry tone that contrasted with his usual liveliness. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” 

“Nothing, everything’s fine,” Eren replied, but his voice told the opposite. 

“Are you sure? You seem a bit off,” Levi said with the intention of getting to the bottom of the matter. 

Eren remained silent for so long Levi wondered if he hadn’t heard him, but before he could repeat the question, the brunet spoke up. 

“Did you enjoy your dinner yesterday?” 

There was bitterness in his tone, a resentment that took Levi aback. 

“How do you know I went out for dinner yesterday?” 

“There’s pictures of you and a woman all over the internet,” Eren replied, resentment making a clearer appearance in his voice. 

“I didn’t notice paparazzi around us,” Levi muttered. “What’s the matter anyway?” 

“You’re right, what’s the matter? We weren’t dating to begin with.” 

The pieces finally slid together to reveal the puzzle. Someone had taken photos of Levi and Petra at dinner the previous night and Eren thought the two of them were a thing. 

“You’re misreading the situation,” Levi said. “Petra and I are just friends.” 

“You seem closer than simple friends,” Eren replied matter-of-factly. 

“I assure you that’s all we are and ever will be.” 

“Sure.” 

“Why don’t you believe me?” Levi asked, starting to get irritated. His free time was ticking away and he didn’t want to spend it fighting. 

Eren stayed silent again, but when he spoke his words were full of anger. 

“Why would I? I should have known from the beginning that you were just playing with me. I’m still a no one while she’s really famous, you could double your fame if you were with her.” 

“What the fuck are you saying?” Levi spat out. “Have you lost your goddamn mind?” 

“No, I finally found it again,” Eren replied. “I’ve been stupid and blind for too long, thanks for opening my eyes.” 

“It seems to me you’re still fucking blind and stupid,” Levi exclaimed. “You’re blowing this out of proportions.” 

“Am I really? We never went on dates, you never wanted to be seen in public together with me, and all we ever do is have sex. I’m tired of it all, I wanted to be something more to you, but I was just being delusional.” 

“You’re being delusional right now, let me explain,” Levi said, feeling physically sick at the thought of losing Eren. 

“Save your breath, I don’t want to hear to your lies.” 

“Stop jumping to conclusions, you stupid idiot.” 

“I’ll save you the trouble to listen to this stupid idiot again,” Eren said in a brittle voice. “Good bye.” 

“Eren, wait,” Levi called, but it was too late. 

The line was empty. 

“Fuck.” 

He dialled Eren’s number again almost in a panic. This couldn’t be happening, it had to be a nightmare from which Levi was desperately trying to wake up. Eren didn’t answer. He called again with the same result and when the brunet didn’t reply a third time, the world shattered at Levi’s feet, taking his heart with it. 

He searched his name on the web, walking miles in his trailer while he waited for the page to load and immediately saw the pictures Eren had mentioned. There was one of him and Petra eating together, another one of them at the cash register, smiling at each other, and a final one of Levi holding the door open for the woman while she crossed the threshold with a fond smile on her lips. 

Articles and blog posts appeared underneath the pictures and Levi scrolled through all of them in a daze, each word stomping on his heart’s broken pieces. 

_Love on the set of the new action movie with Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral_

_The love story that will make everyone’s hearts flutter_

_The couple we were all waiting for_

_Rivetra will steal your heart before you know it_

All the articles assumed Levi and Petra were already together, they didn’t even question the matter. The only thing they had doubts about was Levi’s bisexuality, either claiming that it wasn’t true or that even if it was, it was obvious he was going to choose a woman in the end. Seeing people talk about him without knowing anything about his life infuriated Levi, but what hurt him the most was knowing that Eren had seen all of those lies, all of those meaningless words associated with him and that he hadn’t even tried to get to the truth. 

Levi’s worst fears had come to life and the media had once again ruined the sparkle of happiness that was about to enter his life. He should have never gotten so into Eren, so attached to him that the thought of being apart had the power to destroy him. But it wasn’t a simple thought, it was his reality now and it hurt more than he had expected. All those years spent building walls around himself had been wiped away by a single person, making him vulnerable again and the world had taken advantage of it. 

“We’re about to start again, Mr. Ackerman.” 

Levi jumped at the knock on the door and the voice calling his name reminded him life was still going on around him. It felt like he had been scrolling through the articles for years and in his daze he had forgotten about lunch. He wasn’t hungry anyway, the sole thought of eating made him sick and the turmoil of emotions inside of him had taken over his mind and body, turning him into a shell ready to explode. 

He put his phone down and sat on the bed, legs suddenly heavy. He ran a hand through his hair, covering his face to hide away from the pain, but he had nowhere to hide from himself. He let his emotions have the best of him and allowed himself to feel the pain before crumpling it up in a ball and throwing them away. He didn’t need them, he didn’t want them, so he disposed of them like one would throw away a malfunctioning object. 

He went back to the set, but the emptiness inside of him haunted him as a wolf hunts his prey, waiting for him to be tired, to lower his guard again before attacking and leaving him bleeding. Pretending to be fine got harder and harder and the psychological pain became physical strain and by the time the shooting ended, he was barely able to stand on his feet. 

He couldn’t understand how Eren had been able to get so close to him to make him feel that way. He couldn’t believe he had let it happen, he had always been careful with the matters of the heart, but with Eren he had failed and now he was paying the consequences of it. He couldn’t blame the boy for having second thoughts, he had perfectly described how their meetings went. They had never spoken about their feelings, or at least Levi hadn’t, and sooner or later a similar situation was bound to happen. 

He wondered how Eren would react the next time someone took a photo of him while he was out with his friends. Would the brunet get upset every time or would he listen to him? Would things really change if Levi told him how he felt? Could Eren ever really trust him? Could he trust Eren? Levi didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to find the answer by himself, so once he was in his room, away from indiscreet eyes, he tried calling the boy again. His heart was pounding while waiting for him to pick up, his palms were sweaty and all his nerves were on edge, but no sound came to relax them. He tried calling another time, but the result was the same and in the end he gave up. There was no point in chasing after someone who didn’t want to talk to him. 

Falling asleep without Eren’s even breathing next to him was hard and memories of the evenings spent talking on the phone with the brunet tormented him, but eventually he managed to fall asleep. It was a restless night and when he woke up, he still didn’t feel his best, but he dragged himself to the jungle even if he just wanted to lie in bed and work his feelings out. A few people were already on set, but he headed straight for his trailer to be alone again. He needed some time to collect himself and go over his lines, but he was stopped halfway there. 

“Good morning, Levi,” Petra chirpily greeted him. 

“Hey,” he replied with a smile so weak even a child would have been able to see through it. 

“Is there something wrong?” the woman asked, furrowing her brows. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“You can’t tell me it’s nothing, you look terrible.” 

Levi sighed, deciding whether to share his worry with her or not, but the problem weighted heavily on his heart and he realised he needed a friendly ear to listen to him. 

“Come,” he said and guided Petra to his trailer. 

He set his backpack on the small table and when Petra sat on the sofa, he did the same. 

“So, what’s going on?” Petra exhorted. 

“Someone took some pictures of us at dinner the other day.” 

“Okay,” Petra said, confused. 

“Eren saw them.” 

“Oh no.” 

“He said I was just plying with him and that he doesn’t want to see me again,” Levi muttered. Saying it out loud made the situation unbearably real. 

“Did you tell him there’s nothing between us?” Petra asked. 

“Yes, but he didn’t believe me, he said I was better off with you.” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologise, it’s not your fault,” Levi retorted, blaming his indecision for what was happening. 

“But I was the one who insisted on going out,” Petra said, clearly distressed for the role she had played. 

“It’s not your fault,” Levi assured her again. “I knew it would have ended up like this.” 

“If I ever find out who took those pictures, I’m going to smash their camera on their head.” 

“Not if I get there first,” Levi tried to joke, but he sounded more threatening than he intended to be. 

A small smile appeared on Petra’s lips, but there was still concern in her eyes. 

“Have you tried calling Eren again?” 

“Yes, but he isn’t picking up,” Levi sighed. 

“Maybe he just needs some time to see the situation more clearly.” 

“Maybe,” Levi conceded. “But I don’t know if it’s worth all the pain, this isn’t the last time something like this is going to happen and I don’t want to fight because of it every single time.” 

“So you’re just giving up? Is that how much Eren means to you?” 

Levi didn’t reply, but Petra’s words echoed deep inside of him. Was he really going to let Eren go and live his life as if his feelings for him had never existed? Did Eren mean so little to him? No, he meant so much, probably too much, but what he felt was real, the pain he was feeling for the loss was real and he had never wanted to be with someone so badly in his entire life. 

“Why does this have to be so hard?” Levi complained, resting his head on the headboard and looking at the ceiling. 

“It’ll get easier, but only if you clear things up while you still can.” 

Levi looked at Petra. “Tell me again why you’re not working as a love consultant.” 

Petra chuckled. “I do that as a hobby.” 

“I hope I’ll be able to get through to Eren,” Levi muttered. 

“I’m sure you will,” Petra replied. “He’s just upset about the pictures.” 

Levi hummed, unsure of how true those words were. 

“And if he isn’t, then he was the liar.” 

Eren had always seemed genuine to Levi, still untainted by the fame and with clear opinions in his mind, so he didn’t want to believe he had lied to him and made up all those stories about his crush on him just to make him suffer. What would he gain from that? 

“I see the gears working in your brain,” Petra said. “It’s better if I leave you alone.” 

“Thank you,” Levi smiled as the woman stood up. “Again.” 

“Don’t mention it,” she replied, placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder. “That’s what friends are for.” 

She squeezed Levi’s shoulder and after smiling at him, she left the trailer. 

Levi looked up again, the white ceiling voiding his mind of other distracting colours. The talk with Petra had once again helped him see the situation more clearly and sedate the turmoil of feelings that was threatening to overcome him. He didn’t want to give up on Eren, not now that he had made his mind up about it and was willing to face the inevitable ordeal that would come with it. He pulled out his phone and looked at Eren’s number, going over what he wanted to tell him, trying to find a way to convey all those emotions inside of him. He took a deep breath and pressed the call button. He couldn’t stay still anymore and as the phone rang, he walked up and down the trailer, but Eren didn’t reply. It was late for him and in truth, Levi didn’t have high hopes. 

He went on with his day with Eren’s image constantly on his mind. He wanted to talk to him as soon as possible, but the distance was a problem. He still had to spend almost three weeks in the jungle and if he had to wait all that time to make things clear with the brunet, he knew he would lose him forever. He tried to come up with different solutions during the filming, many times forgetting his lines because of it, but his job had taken the second place in the list of his priorities. 

He tried calling Eren for a couple of days, but the brunet never replied, set in his decision of leaving Levi. It was irritating and childish of him. He didn’t have to speak, he only had to listen, but he was stubborn, too stubborn for his and Levi’s good and being so far away made it impossible for Levi to explain himself. He thought about giving up for good many times, about letting go of his pain, but with it he would have to let go of his happiness as well, so he held onto that side of the coin, onto the image of Eren smiling at him and telling him he wanted to be something more than simple co-workers. 

Levi spent days thinking about his future and his job got sloppier. He couldn’t remember his lines and his mind was always elsewhere, making him lose concentration. He blamed it on the heat that was still as strong as when they had arrived and Mike didn’t question him further. It was another awfully hot day when he almost tripped on a giant root coming out of the earth because he was lost in his thoughts. 

“Cut, cut,” Mike shouted. “Look where you’re going, Levi.” 

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t see it.” 

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’re so close to the end, I don’t want you to get injured.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “I don’t break that easily.” 

“Let’s call it a day for today, the sun is about to set anyway,” Mike said. “Tomorrow you all have a free day, so make sure to rest, meditate, read a book, do whatever you want, but just relax.” He pointed his finger at Levi. “Yes, I’m talking to you, Levi.” 

Levi nodded, but he already knew what he was going to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this fic should win the award for most obvious cliffhangers ever. Let me know what you thought about the chapter, how was the angst and all that stuff, I love having fic talks in the comments with you guys, so write your thoughts down if you feel like it! :)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! In this chapter porn will substitute the previous angst and all those tags I kept adding will finally make sense!! Also, in case you haven't noticed I added another chapter to this fic, it'll be a short epilogue set in the future that I'll hopefully release soon, so no good byes yet!   
> Please enjoy (it's quite long tbh) <33

A different kind of heat welcomed Levi when he stepped out of the plane. The lack of humidity and the steady breeze were a refreshing change, one that didn’t leave him sweaty and disgusting. He wore his black sunglasses and hat to disguise himself and marched through the airport with his backpack on the shoulders, the only piece of luggage he had brought with him. His personal driver was waiting for him at the exit and he followed him to his car, ducking inside before anyone could stop him. He wasn’t in the mood for autographs and fan meetings, if he had to be honest he never was, but today was different, he had far more important things to do and people to see.

Well, person to see. 

He gave his driver an address and then rested on the seat, looking outside the window at the familiar landscape. His mind naturally went to what he was about to do and he wondered once again whether he had taken the right decision or not, if he should have waited a bit more and let the events unfold by themselves, but the sole idea had the power to turn his stomach upside down. He had already waited a week; he couldn’t wait three more without clarifying the situation. 

The traffic was as bad as he remembered with people rushing to have lunch at home or in some restaurant and the car proceeded at a snail’s pace for a good part of the ride. The frequent stops exasperated Levi, making his nerves even more tense and keeping him awake despite the sleepless night. He hadn’t been able to take a nap during the ten-hour plane ride, but now that he had landed, he couldn’t close his eyes with all the adrenaline that kept him running. 

After driving past the city centre, they eventually reached a quieter area with different apartment blocks, all looking rather fancy and Levi scanned all of them with a heavy heart. He didn’t know what was going to happen in the next ten minutes, but he was sure that whatever it was, he would be walking away with a clear answer. 

As the car slowly came to a halt, Levi put his hat and sunglasses in the backpack and grabbed it by the handle. 

“You can leave,” he told the driver before getting off. 

He waited for the car to drive away and then made his way to the entrance of a luxurious set of apartments. He had dropped Eren off there once after one of their not official dates, so he was positive this was where the brunet lived. The custodian let him in when he saw who he was and Levi nonchalantly asked for Eren’s floor with the excuse of needing to talk to him about the TV series they were shooting together. The young man gave him the information without suspecting any ulterior motives and Levi took the elevator to the tenth floor, tormenting his bottom lip as the lift went up. 

His heart picked up its beat when the doors opened and he stepped out into a long corridor. There weren’t many doors and Levi easily found Eren’s nameplate. He took a deep breath to calm down and fixed the backpack on his shoulders. 

_Here goes nothing_.

He knocked on the door and waited for the longest ten seconds of his life before it opened. 

“Levi?” Eren said with his brows furrowed and his mouth set in a stern line. “What are you doing here?” 

For a moment Levi was taken aback by Eren’s appearance. His hair was longer, tied in a very messy bun and the dishevelled look it gave him had Levi gawking at him, rendering him speechless. 

“You didn’t answer my calls,” he replied. “I’m here to make things clear.” 

“They’re already clear enough,” Eren retorted, bitterness still in his tone. 

“They’re not.” 

Eren knitted his brows in annoyance. “I don’t want to hear to any of your excuses.” 

He was about to close the door, but Levi quickly stopped him, blocking the entrance with his body. 

“I didn’t come all the way here to accept a no, so you either let me in or I will do it myself.” 

Eren didn’t reply, he only glared at him, so Levi took the initiative and pushed the door open. Eren’s hold on it wasn’t strong enough to prevent him from entering and the brunet didn’t protest when Levi closed the door behind him either. 

“You’re misreading the situation,” Levi started, but was stopped by Eren’s scoff. 

“Yeah, I’ve been misreading it since the beginning.” 

“Just shut up for once and listen to me,” Levi impatiently said. 

Eren’s eyes lit with fury and Levi was sure he was going to kick him out, but he didn’t say anything, so Levi continued. 

“I know those pictures can be misleading, but I assure you there’s nothing going on between me and Petra,” he said. “We’ve been friends for years and will always be, but nothing more. I only want to be with you.” 

“That’s not what people say,” Eren replied. “For all I know, you could be lying.” 

“People will always say what gets them more attention, you just have to trust my words.” 

Eren looked at him, scrutinising his face with doubtful eyes, but the fire in them had been put out and its ashes only showed vulnerability and insecurity. 

“I don’t know if I can trust you,” he whispered. 

Levi’s heart stopped at those words. “Eren, please, listen to me. I’m telling the truth.” 

“Why would you ever want to be with me?” 

There it was. The real reason why Eren had been so upset about the pictures. Levi could see it in the way he averted his gaze, his anger replaced by misery, as if he had already come to the conclusion that he wasn’t enough for Levi, that he didn’t deserve his love. The conversation they had about his career came to Levi’s mind together with the words he had said during their last phone call. 

_I’m still a no one while she’s really famous, you could double your fame if you were with her._

“Because I love you, Eren,” Levi said. “This past month without you has been pure agony for me.” 

Eren’s eyes snapped to his, wide open and disbelieving. The brunet opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately after while his cheeks coloured of a rosy pink. 

“Trust me when I say this,” Levi reiterated. “I didn’t spend the last ten hours on a plane just to lie to you.” 

Eren’s shoulders slumped and he lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry I’ve been such an idiot.” 

Levi took off his backpack and placed it against the wall next to him, then he moved towards Eren. 

“It’s okay, we were both in the wrong,” he said, placing a hand on Eren’s cheek. “Plus I already knew you were a brat.” 

Eren smiled and raised his gaze to meet Levi’s. He didn’t need to say anything, his feelings were already showing in the way he was looking at Levi, piercing right through him and Levi knew he was loved. 

He moved closer to Eren until their chests were brushing. He brought his hand to Eren’s nape, curling his fingers around the stray hairs at the back and the sudden realisation that Eren was there right in front of him hit him. He had longed for that moment every minute during the past month, he had yearned to feel Eren’s skin under his fingertips and his hot breath fanning over him. And now Eren was there, looking at him with his teal eyes full of love and passion and moving his gaze from Levi’s eyes to his mouth, hopeful and keen. 

Levi bit his bottom lip to hide the smirk that was morphing his mouth and raised a seductive eyebrow. Eren’s reply came in the form he knew best. His lips pressed on Levi’s, firm and soft at the same time and his arms wrapped around Levi’s middle to bring him even closer. Levi couldn’t hold back the sigh of relief that escaped him. It was like he had spent the last month in apnoea and he was finally breathing again, inhaling oxygen from Eren’s kiss and replenishing his lungs of what he needed in order to live. His arms circled Eren’s neck and he kissed him back until they were both breathless, but neither wanted to part, afraid the other would disappear if their lips couldn’t taste his presence. 

Eventually, they had to break the kiss, but they didn’t move, they stayed in the middle of the hallway with their foreheads pressed together and their breaths mixing. Eren’s lips looked too tempting for Levi to hold back, so he placed a kiss on them and then another, over and over, aware he didn’t have much time to indulge in this and Eren kissed him back every time with the same sense of urgency, caging him between his strong arms. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Eren said in between kisses. 

Levi kissed his lips again and then made his way up Eren’s neck and to his ear, leaving a wet trail behind him. 

“Show me,” he whispered before nibbling at Eren’s ear. 

Eren groaned and his hands slid down to Levi’s ass, groping him before taking him into his arms. While Eren started to walk, Levi kissed his neck, sucking his skin until he was leaving red patches all over him. Eren was struggling to keep a straight line and more than once he had to stop to lean on a wall while Levi’s tongue licked his ear or his teeth scraped his skin, eliciting groans from him. Levi didn’t give him a break and with a smirk, he moved to the other side of the neck, giving it the same attention. Eren’s moans were still his favourite sound in the world. 

With one last effort, Eren finally opened a door and seconds after, Levi was pressed against a soft mattress. He let go of Eren’s neck and rested his head on the pillow, looking at the man above him. Eren’s eyes were blown wide and full of a raw passion that made Levi’s cock twitch. His neck was more red than pink and every single mark looked perfect on his skin, like it was meant to be there. 

He placed a hand on it and traced its outline all the way up to Eren’s jaw and then buried it in Eren’s hair. He undid the precarious bun and the hair fell forward, caressing the sides of Eren’s face. 

“You let your hair grow,” Levi said, tugging it behind Eren’s ear. 

“I did it for the movie I’m shooting,” Eren replied with his eyes on Levi’s. 

“It’s fucking hot,” Levi retorted, meeting his gaze. 

Eren groaned and his pupil dilated, a black sea of arousal taking over the teal. He captured Levi’s lips in a heated kiss, tongue swiftly rolling inside Levi’s mouth and leaving its taste everywhere. Levi moaned into the kiss, holding onto Eren’s shoulders harder and taking him closer and closer until Eren’s body was pinning him onto the bed. As Eren kissed him, Levi clung onto him, arms and legs wrapped around him, every part of his body in contact with Eren’s. 

He ran his hands through Eren’s hair, loving the feeling of it and pulling it lightly. Eren moaned and for a second his kiss lost its momentum, becoming sloppier and slower. Levi took the opportunity to return the favour and he chased Eren’s tongue into the brunet’s mouth, tracing its insides and nipping at his bottom lip until Eren was calling his name at every pull. 

Their mouths parted only when they were both struggling to breathe, but Eren didn’t give Levi time to fill his lungs again as he moved down to Levi’s neck to leave bites and kisses that took Levi’s breath away all over again. 

“Eren,” Levi moaned, throwing his head backwards. 

Eren covered the exposed skin with his lips, leaving open-mouthed kisses from one side of Levi’s throat to the other. Levi groaned as his pants grew tighter and his legs, still wrapped around Eren’s waist, started to hurt. 

“Eren, wait,” he panted while the brunet licked a stripe up his neck. 

Eren looked at him with shiny lips and lustful eyes, but behind them there was a hint of concern and fear that he had done something wrong. 

“I still have my shoes on,” Levi pointed out. 

Eren stared at him as if he couldn’t understand what Levi was saying and then his lips opened up in laugh that caught Levi off guard. 

“That’s what’s bothering you.” 

Levi glared at him, offended by his mocking tone. “I’m not going to put my fucking shoes on your bed.” 

“I know,” Eren replied with a soft kiss on Levi’s cheek. “But don’t worry, you won’t have much on soon.” 

His sultry tone wiped Levi’s irritation away and his promise caught his cock’s interest again. 

“Get on with it then.” 

Eren flashed him a grin before his hands travelled down Levi’s body, caressing his sides, squeezing his hips, dipping near Levi’s cock and reaching his feet in one long, slow motion. His light touch left Levi wanting more and as soon as Eren had removed his shoes, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on Levi’s ankles, Levi sat up, straddling Eren’s lap and bringing their mouths together again. His lips were starting to hurt from how hard he was kissing Eren, but he had to make up for the time they had spent apart and he couldn’t satisfy his need to feel close to Eren. 

As they kissed, Eren’s hands slid under Levi’s T-shirt, roaming up and down his back and sending chills down Levi’s spine. His touch was gentle and his tongue was lazily lapping at Levi’s, his previous fervour replaced by a calm fire that warmed Levi up from the inside, spreading a new heat inside of him, one he hadn’t felt in years. 

They removed each other’s tops with slow hands and gentle kisses until their chests were bare and they could feel the other’s heartbeat on their own. Eren pressed Levi back onto the mattress and kissed his neck, sucking new marks next to the old ones, teeth sinking into Levi’s skin just enough to make him squirm underneath him. 

“Eren,” Levi groaned, bucking his hips upwards. 

When his erection brushed over Eren’s, a low moan left his lips, needy and eager and he moved his hips to feel that much-needed friction again. Eren met his thrusts with the same desperation, breathy moans escaping his lips as well, but his movements soon stopped and he travelled down Levi’s body to kiss his collar bones and chest. His tongue flicked over one of Levi’s nipples while he pinched the other with his fingers and Levi arched into the touch, shocks of pleasure running through him. 

Levi could feel Eren’s smirk on his skin, but before he could say anything the brunet sucked his nipple, taking every word away from him, only sighs and whines were able to make it into the real world. Eren’s tongue felt good on his sensitive bud, circling and licking it, giving it too much attention to the point it was overstimulating it and Levi squirmed even more on the bed. He gripped Eren by his shoulders and pushed him downwards; his nipple was about to come off while his cock was begging for release. Eren took the hint and his lips moved away, but not before curving into another grin and Levi knew his torture had just begun. 

The brunet sat on his heels and removed Levi’s jeans, tossing them on the floor next to his T-shirt. Levi’s cock was tenting his boxers and precum had already smeared the fabric. Eren looked at it with his bottom lip caught between his lips, but he didn’t touch it, instead his hands started to caress Levi’s inner thighs, reaching the juncture of his hips before going back down. The feeling was different from when Levi had done it to himself, this time Eren’s hands were really there and his pace was much slower and agonising. Still, he couldn’t help but feel aroused by it. In the end, it was still Eren and no matter how teasing his touch was, he loved every moment of it. 

Eventually, Eren’s hands brushed over his cock, tracing the outline from outside the boxers. Levi pushed his hips upwards to meet him, but the brunet’s fingers was soon gone, leaving him only with a disappointed groan. Eren smirked at the sound and he bent forward once again, pressing his lips on Levi’s hips and nuzzling his cock. He mouthed the fabric, his hot breath sending shivers down Levi’s spine and his hands caressed Levi’s thighs again before slipping under his boxers. 

His fingers teased Levi’s cock with an excruciatingly light touch that drove Levi insane. Eren unhurriedly caressed Levi’s skin while his mouth left kisses right above the waistband, going from one side to the other without dipping further down. Levi bucked his hips upwards with a whine, but Eren kept him in place, continuing his ministrations until Levi had had enough. He wrapped his legs around Eren’s neck, bringing him closer to his cock and Eren raised his eyes with a smirk on his lips. 

“Just fucking do it,” Levi growled. 

Eren’s grin grew wider. “So impatient,” he said, kissing Levi’s lower abdomen again. “I told you I would do things slowly to show you my love,” he continued, and every word was accompanied by a kiss. 

Levi groaned in frustration and tightened his grip around Eren. The stain on his boxers was steadily widening and he couldn’t wait any longer, he needed Eren’s mouth or hands on him. The brunet was still enjoying his little teasing game, fingers barely touching Levi’s balls and lips moving on top of Levi’s underwear, but when Levi was about to throw him off the bed and jerk off by himself, Eren’s hands moved upwards and finally removed Levi’s underwear. 

When his cock was free from constraints, Levi sighed in relief and his grip around Eren’s neck loosened. He still kept his legs over Eren’s shoulders and the brunet held onto to them as he kissed the cock in front of him. He peppered its underside with small kisses until he reached the tip and his tongue licked away the precum gathered there. It was a heavenly sensation, every fibre in Levi’s body screamed “finally” and his eyes closed to focus on the warmth that was slowly engulfing him. 

Levi’s hands ended up in Eren’s hair, combing through it while the brunet’s tongue lapped his underside over and over and his lips sucked his head. Like a tide, his orgasm started to build from inside him, covering all other feelings, but he fought it to prolong the feeling of Eren’s mouth on him. He had been waiting for that moment for too long to let it go to waste and Eren’s tongue felt too divine to come so soon. 

Levi’s grip on Eren’s hair tightened when the other man took him deeper in his throat and his lips let out a loud moan that made Eren smirk around him. He tried to keep the brunet there, but to no avail and Eren’s head was soon bobbing up and down before he let go of Levi’s cock completely. Levi whined at the loss, cool air hitting his wet skin and Eren kissed his thigh as a reply. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you,” he muttered in a voice thick with arousal. 

Levi opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light again and moved them to the man between his legs. Eren had left one of his legs go and had wrapped his fingers around Levi’s cock while he left small kisses on it. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was enjoying it as much as Levi. At the thought, an involuntary groan came from the back of Levi’s throat, catching the brunet’s attention who looked up at him. His lips were redder than before and slick with saliva while his eyes were still blown wide, overwhelming Levi with the desire reflected in them. He already knew Eren wanted him in the same way, but seeing it portrayed on his face and shown in his gestures turned the idea into a reality that was so much better than what he had imagined. 

His legs slid off Eren’s shoulders and he grabbed Eren’s nape to bring the man up to him. Eren huffed when he ended up on Levi’s chest, but Levi didn’t mind it and smashed their lips together, needy for Eren’s kiss. Their lips met and then their tongues and together with them their hearts, beating on each other’s skin with the same upbeat rhythm. 

As they kissed, Eren’s bulge, still confined inside the jeans, pressed on Levi. He pulled away and let his hands wander downwards until he brushed over Eren’s cock. He palmed it through the pants, gaining a grunt from Eren and the sound only served to spur him on. He rolled them over and straddled Eren’s waist, hands working fast to undo Eren’s buttons. Unlike Eren, he immediately pulled down Eren’s pants and underwear, admiring the cock that came out of them. He growled in approval and traced its outline with his index finger, feeling its warmth and watching it ooze precum. 

“Fuck,” Eren hissed when Levi thumbed the head. 

Levi smirked and bent forward to whisper in his ear, “You look so fucking good.” 

He wrapped his fingers around Eren’s cock and gave it a long, slow stroke that dragged a low moan out of Eren. 

“Levi,” the brunet gasped. “Wait.” 

Levi stopped his hand and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Grab the stuff in that drawer,” Eren said, indicating the nightstand on the other side of the bed. 

Levi got off of him and while he did as Eren had told him, the brunet discarded his clothes and sat up with his back resting on the headboard. Soon after opening the drawer, Levi found condoms and lube. He turned around with a surprised grin on his lips and an expectant look in his eyes. 

“Someone was prepared,” he said, straddling Eren’s lap again. 

“I didn’t want anything to come in the way if you ever wanted to do it with me when you came back,” Eren admitted, looking more bashful than before. 

“Looks like you got lucky today.” 

He handed Eren the lube and put the condoms next to them on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders, running a hand through his long hair and smirking at the light blush that was covering Eren’s cheeks. His heart swelled in his chest. He had missed it. 

Eren put the lube somewhere next to him and encircled Levi’s waist. “I got very lucky,” he whispered, smiling at him. 

He looked so much like the time he had asked him for something more in the bathroom at the party, confident about what he wanted, but uncertain about whether or not he was going to get it. Unlike that time, however, Levi knew what he wanted as well. He wanted him, insecurities and all. 

“You’re about to get even luckier.” 

He closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Eren with lips full of passion. He didn’t want to leave any doubts in Eren’s mind about his feelings, about the reason why he was there with him. He needed him to understand how much he cared and Eren did. He kissed Levi back with the same eagerness, the same desperation to give the other all he had. His hands roamed Levi’s back, dipping down to his ass to bring their hips closer. Their cocks slid on each other and their mouths parted for a brief second as they moaned in unison. 

Levi’s hands dishevelled Eren’s hair even more, tugging at it to make Eren open his mouth. His tongue easily rolled inside and met Eren’s in a heated kiss, messy and needy, tongues gliding on each other and teeth clashing in their impatience. Neither cared nor protested and their mouths separated only when it got harder to breathe and to ignore their aching cocks, wet with precum and ready for release. 

Eren grabbed the lube and while he lazily kissed Levi’s neck, his fingers slid between Levi’s ass cheeks. When they found his hole, Levi groaned in anticipation and pushed down to meet them. The stretch wasn’t unfamiliar, but the fact that it was finally Eren doing it made it all different. His desire amplified and his body was shaken by pleasure while Eren’s finger moved in and out of him, curling inside of him and massaging his walls. 

“Eren,” he purred while the man kissed his neck again, gently biting his jaw. 

The brunet hummed, the sound vibrating against Levi’s skin. He used another finger to stretch him and all Levi could do was to hold onto his shoulders, bucking his hips downwards and moaning in Eren’s ear. He could feel Eren’s cock against his, equally hard and his hole clenched at the thought of having it inside of him, reaching all the right spots. As he fingered him, Eren kissed every part of Levi’s body he could see, his neck, his cheeks, his ears, with a softness that overwhelmed Levi for entirely different reasons. 

“Eren, that’s enough,” Levi gasped after the brunet’s fingers brushed over his prostate once again. 

“Are you sure?” Eren asked, nipping at his jaw. 

“Yes.” 

Eren’s fingers slowly left him, stretching him a bit more before leaving him completely. Levi whined at the loss, but Eren was soon rolling a condom on himself, using more lube to pump his cock. Levi kissed him while his hand replaced Eren’s and he aligned himself with his cock, feeling it press on his hole. As he started to lower himself, a low moan left his lips and broke the kiss, making them pant on each other’s mouths. The stretch burnt and Levi had to grit his teeth more than once, but pleasure soon crept behind it, balancing it out. 

“You feel so good,” Eren groaned. “So tight.” 

His hands were guiding Levi down, tightly gripping Levi’s hips as if they were his personal anchor in that sea of ecstasy. They were Levi’s for sure who focused on them while his mind turned blank, thoughts washed away by the pleasure invading him. 

“You feel so good too,” he moaned, out of breath. 

When he bottomed out, he paused to get used to the engulfing feeling and to fill his lungs again. He tilted his head backwards with his eyes closed, slowly relaxing around Eren, but his break lasted very little as the brunet took one of his nipples between his lips, sucking and biting it, making Levi’s breath ragged. He buried his hands in Eren’s hair, grabbing fistfuls of it and pulled him back. Eren let go of him, looking mildly concerned, but Levi didn’t speak, he just brought their mouths together in a heated kiss again. 

Eren moaned into it, hands travelling up and down Levi’s back and tongue dancing with Levi’s, sensuous and smooth. The more they kissed, the more relaxed Levi was and the uncomfortable stretch was soon forgotten. He tentatively rolled his hips, eliciting another groan from Eren. He smirked and kept moving while his tongue traced the insides of Eren’s mouth with a similar motion. 

Eren’s kiss started to lose its pace and his lips left Levi’s when a guttural groan came from the back of his throat. 

“You’re perfect, Levi,” he panted as he placed his hands on Levi’s hips again. “So wonderful.” 

Levi clenched at the words and he picked up his pace to hear more. He pulled out, leaving only Eren’s tip inside and then slammed back down, hitting deep inside of him. He threw his head backwards as a low moan left his lips, pleasure taking over his senses. Similar sounds were coming from Eren, spurring him on, so he continued bouncing on Eren’s cock with increasing speed while the brunet’s hands guided him up and down. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Eren growled. “God, you’re amazing.” 

Levi whined at the praise, there was something about Eren’s way of doing it that drove him insane with arousal. Maybe it was the sultry tone he managed to use even when he was slowly coming undone or just the fact that it was him praising him, telling him how good he was for him, that he enjoyed what Levi was doing and implicitly that he wanted him, that he was what he needed. All of that served to appease Levi’s doubts and increase his faith in the decision he had made, assuring him Eren wasn’t regretting it. 

He brought their mouths together again, kissing Eren hard to mould their lips in each other’s shape, to create that perfect fit they had both yearned for. After the kiss broke, Levi pressed his forehead on Eren’s and as he kept riding the brunet, their pants and moans mixed together, forming a symphony that echoed in the room and that joined the sound of skin slapping on skin. Levi’s senses were inundated by everything Eren did, his groans, his touch, his smell, his cock deep inside of him and it all made his heart swell. 

“Eren,” he whispered. 

“You’re so good,” Eren panted with a quick peck on Levi’s lips. “I love you so much.” 

Levi’s movements stuttered and a broken cry got stuck in his throat. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how deep Eren’s feelings were, he had always suspected his attraction went further than a simple crush, but hearing those words muttered against his lips opened his heart’s gate and he was invaded by Eren’s love that filled all the empty spaces inside of him like water fills an empty tank. 

Eren cupped Levi’s face and kissed him again, slowly and tenderly. “I love you.” 

Levi clenched around him, but he had already stopped moving, basking in the feelings Eren stirred inside of him. He kissed Eren back with the same delicacy, curling his fingers in Eren’s hair and keeping their lips pressed together until he couldn’t breathe anymore. They were both hard, his own cock was smearing precum on Eren’s chest and he could feel Eren struggling to keep his hips from thrusting upwards. He kissed the brunet again first on the lips, then on his cheek and on his ear, biting his lobe. 

“Fuck me,” he murmured. 

He pulled back just in time to see a flash of arousal cross Eren’s eyes and before he knew it, Eren had rolled them over and he was lying with his head on the pillow and Eren above him. His eyes portrayed a mixture of passion and adoration that almost made Levi come undone. He tugged the brunet’s long hair behind his ear and brought his face closer to his. This time his tongue darted out to lick Eren’s bottom lip, tracing its outline before pushing inside. Eren was waiting for him and his tongue greeted Levi’s with equal eagerness and need. 

The kiss ignited Levi’s desire again, only partially sedated before, and he started to move his hips to urge Eren on. He wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders and buried his hands in his hair, lightly pulling at it when Eren remained still. He felt the brunet’s smirk on his lips and he mentally rolled his eyes, but his complaint never left his lips as Eren slowly removed himself from him, so slowly that Levi whined because of it. 

The brunet began with unhurried thrusts, testing Levi’s patience with his teasing and enjoying every moment of it. When their mouths parted, the grin didn’t leave his lips, it lingered there as he watched Levi writhe underneath him, meeting his thrusts and digging his nails in Eren’s shoulders to spur him on. He kept pulling back and pushing in at a snail’s pace, Levi could feel his entire length leaving and entering him over and over again, arousing him to no end, but driving him insane with need. 

“C’mon, Eren,” he pleaded. 

“What’s the magic word?” Eren purred, kissing his neck. 

“Fucking move if you don’t want me to kick you off the bed.” 

“That’s not very nice,” Eren said with another kiss on Levi’s jaw. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Levi complained. 

Eren kept kissing Levi’s neck at the same slow pace of his thrusts and Levi’s will started to crumble. No matter how much he wiggled or dug his nails, he always got the same answer, the same agonisingly slow pace that was making him lose his mind. 

“Please, Eren,” he begged. “Please.” 

Eren raised his head to look at him with the most satisfied grin he had ever seen. “Good boy.” 

“You little-,” Levi started, but his words were cut off by Eren’s sudden movements. 

He bit his bottom lip and threw his head on the pillow as the brunet thrust into him, picking up the speed at every second. He held onto his shoulders, closing his eyes and opening his senses to the pleasure washing over him. The way Eren rammed into him made up for the wait. His entire body was shaken from the core and a long-forgotten feeling spread through him, a love he had been secretly longing to feel for too long before Eren came around. 

His eyes opened wide when Eren hit his prostate and his lips parted in a high-pitched moan. Eren hit that spot over and over again, hard and fast, taking Levi closer to the edge. His nails scratched Eren’s back, but the brunet didn’t seem to mind it and thrust into him with frantic movements, panting hard and mumbling Levi’s name as if it was the only word he remembered. 

Levi brought their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, both too out of breath and too far gone for slow and precise. Their tongues met and their teeth clashed, but neither of them cared. They sought each other with equal need and the same pants and groans forced their lips apart. When their eyes met, Levi’s sight was clouded by a few tears of pleasure, but he could still make out the blissed out expression Eren had. It made his cock twitch and his heart throb. 

He reached between the two of them and began stroking himself in time with Eren’s thrusts. He cried out the brunet’s name, begging for release and Eren listened to him. His thrusts turned frantic, pushing Levi against the headrest of the bed and hitting his prostate every time. It took only a few minutes before Levi’s back was arching off the bed and hot liquid was spilling from his cock, painting his chest white. Eren fucked him through his orgasm, struggling to keep his movements steady when Levi clenched around him and as Levi rode out his orgasm, he came as well, Levi’s name covering the other sounds in the room. 

After his release, Eren pulled out and rested next to Levi on the bed. They stayed in silence for a few minutes while they regained their breath. It was the most peaceful moment in Levi’s entire life, his body felt weightless and his head was still clear from thoughts, his love for Eren the only thing he could feel. 

Eren was the first to move. He stood up from the bed and Levi opened his eyes just in time to his naked ass disappear behind a door to the left he hadn’t noticed before. He stared at it until Eren came out again without wearing the condom anymore and with a towel in his hands, the distant sound of water following behind him. The brunet softly smiled at him and sat next to Levi on the edge of the bed. 

“Are you okay?” he asked as he wiped away the drying cum on Levi’s chest. 

“Yeah,” Levi replied, voice hoarser than before. 

“I’m running a bath if you want to go in.” 

“You know I do.” 

Eren smiled and once clean, Levi sat up as well. He looked around Eren’s face for no particular reason, just to admire his beauty, still new to the development in their relationship. Eren held his gaze for a while, but then started to fidget under the scrutiny. His cheeks covered of a light pink that made Levi smirk, but the brunet didn’t move away, instead he pressed their foreheads together, hiding from Levi in plain sight. 

“Was this okay?” he whispered. 

“More than okay,” Levi assured him as his fingers played with his long hair. 

Eren huffed and a quiet laugh left his lips. Levi pulled back just enough to clearly see him and stared at him again. In his post-orgasmic bliss he could only focus on Eren’s beauty and on the love he felt for him. All his worries seemed pointless in that moment, he could hardly believe there were other people in the world apart from them and he barely remembered what kind of job he had. 

“I’m going to check on the bath,” Eren said, once again squirming on the bed. 

“I’m coming with you,” Levi smiled. 

“Maybe it’s better if you rest some more.” 

“Don’t feel too smug, I can still walk,” Levi retorted and put his feet on the floor, but as soon as he tried to stand up, his legs gave out and he fell back on the bed. 

Eren chuckled. “You should listen to me.” 

Betrayed by his own body, Levi glared at him. 

“I can carry you there,” Eren offered. 

Levi’s stubborn side wanted to refuse the help and show Eren he didn’t need it, but he knew the brunet offered it out of kindness and the smile on his face won him over. 

“Yeah, make yourself useful,” he replied. 

Eren grinned and then stood up in front of Levi. He wound an arm around Levi’s shoulders and another under his knees before picking him up. Levi wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and then Eren started to walk towards the bathroom. It was a fairly large room painted in azure and with both a bath and a shower, two sinks, a toilet, and a bidet. The bath was almost half full, water covered by white bubbles. 

“It still needs a bit more time,” Eren said. 

“I guess we’ll have to find something else to do in the meantime,” Levi suggestively replied. 

“Getting laid really brightens your mood, doesn’t it?” 

“And it makes you very cocky.” 

“Sorry,” Eren retorted and placed a small kiss on Levi’s cheek. 

Levi grunted, not really mad at Eren, and caught his mouth in a kiss. They stood in the middle of the bathroom, kissing until the bath was almost full, feeling the other on their skin and conveying their love through their lips. When they went in, the water was warm and Levi’s body immediately melted in it. He rested his head on Eren’s chest while the brunet laced their fingers together under the water. They didn’t speak for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts and basking in the warmth until Eren broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“For what?” Levi asked, confused by the sudden apology. 

“For jumping to conclusions,” Eren replied. “I should have listened to you.” 

Levi turned around, water threatening to spill over the edge of the bath. “I already told you I’m not mad about it,” he said. “Petra and I are just friends.” 

“I know, I was just jealous because I hadn’t seen you in a month and I didn’t know how you felt.” 

“Don’t be,” Levi said, taking Eren’s face between his hands and looking at him in the eyes. “You’re the only one I want.” 

Eren smiled and placed his hands on top of Levi’s. “You’re the only one I want as well.” 

“I suspected it,” Levi smirked. 

“So, are we boyfriends now?” 

“How can you be so dense?” Levi said, rolling his eyes. “We are.” 

“Just checking.” 

Levi removed his hands from Eren’s face and hid them under the water, fingers still laced with Eren’s. 

“But you should probably get ready for more moments like this,” he said with a bitter tone in his voice. “Whether we like it or not, we’re constantly under the spotlights and our relationship will be as well. People are going to make a big deal out of the smallest of things, including who we hang out with and that may come between us.” 

“I know,” Eren replied. “But I trust you and I won’t let something like this come between us again.” 

“I won’t let that happen either, I’m tired of hiding.” 

“Is that why you didn’t say anything before?” 

“Yes,” Levi admitted. “I had a boyfriend many years ago, but the pressure from the media was too heavy and eventually we fell apart.” 

“I remember,” Eren retorted. “I was so jealous of him.” 

“How can you remember?” Levi asked, raising his eyebrows. “You were barely a teenager.” 

“See? I’m not a fake fan,” Eren grinned. 

Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. “What have I gotten myself into?” 

Eren laughed and unlacing their fingers, he hugged Levi tightly. He buried his nose in Levi’s hair, nuzzling it and inhaling deeply. 

“I love you so much,” he said. 

Levi’s heart beat faster and he hid his face in the crook of Eren’s neck, hugging him back. “I love you too,” he replied. “I don’t care about anyone else, no matter how famous they are.” 

Eren was silent for a while and Levi wondered if he had understood what he meant, but when he spoke he was sure he had. 

“I know,” Eren whispered. 

There was nothing else that needed to be said on the matter. 

  
  
  
The following day Eren took Levi to the airport early in the morning. Levi’s shooting had started that day, but he wasn’t worried about being late, he was sure Mike could survive even without him and after all he had been the one to tell him to do something for his lack of focus. 

He and Eren had spent the entire evening and night curled up in bed, dozing off, kissing, and talking with their hearts open. It was the most intimate thing Levi had ever done and he would have spent the entire week there if he didn’t have a movie to film. He had tried to stay awake as much as possible to catch up with Eren and make up for the time he would be away, but jet lag got him first and took him away from his daydream. 

The airport was very busy for being so early, people rushed to their gates or greeted their loved ones at every corner. A few bystanders recognised them and pointed them out to their friends, but neither Levi nor Eren cared as they kept walking hand in hand. They had breakfast at the cafeteria and then slowly made their way to Levi’s gate. 

“Here we are,” Eren said when they arrived. 

“Here we are,” Levi repeated. 

He looked at the line in front of him with a heavy sadness in his heart. He didn’t want to leave Eren again and go back to only hearing him on the phone once a day, but he had responsibilities and couldn’t wait any longer; they had already lingered at the airport until the last minute. 

“It’s only two weeks,” he said, more to himself than to Eren. 

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Eren replied with a smile that couldn’t fool anyone. 

Levi took his face between his hands and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Eren smiled, a bit less sadly than before. 

People were looking at them, some with their phones out, some with pure curiosity, but Levi didn’t pay attention to them. He didn’t want to hide the things he loved anymore, he was done letting the world ruin his life, so he placed his lips on Eren in a kiss that had some bitterness in it, but that was so sweet he couldn’t taste it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed the chapter, was the angst worth it? Was it not? Was the smut good?? What are your thoughts on it? Comments are always highly appreciated (kudos as well) <33  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter of "Not a Scene"! I can't believe it's ending, I've spent so much time writing and editing this and even if I've hit some bumps in the road, I've really enjoyed it. I'm so glad I decided to continue this, I'm actually happy with how it turned out! Thank you so much for your support, every comment and every kudo has meant the world to me, I love ereri with all my heart and sharing my fics with like-minded people is seriously one of the best moments in my life (why am I getting so sappy?!) <33  
> Thank you so much for reading again and I hope you enjoy this short epilogue!  
> P.S. if that's not how the Oscars work, please don't kill me!

_Ten years later_

Camera flashes and deafening shrieks greeted Levi when he stepped out of the car. He fixed the button of his black suit jacket and ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair as his eyes scanned the scene in front of him. A long red carpet stretched before him with a white wall behind it and an endless sea of people on the other side. They all had their phones out and were maniacally taking pictures of him, mimicking the photographers on the carpet. 

“Shall we go?” a voice beside him asked. 

He turned his head and for the umpteenth time that evening, Eren’s beauty took his breath away. His forest green suit hugged his body in all the right places and barely hid the defined muscles underneath it. His long hair was tied in a neat bun that showed off his perfect jawline and the smile on his lips was almost as bright as the light in his eyes. In all those years, it still hadn’t changed and neither had the way Levi’s stomach knotted when it was directed at him. 

“Yeah.” 

Eren laced their fingers and together they started to walk towards the theatre. Other actors were already ahead of them, all wearing long dresses and elegant suits, some with outfits more eccentric than others, but everyone caught the public and journalists’ attention. Levi had never been one to chat on the red carpet, he had always hated having to answer to the same questions over and over and his general disgust for social interaction made it all harder for him, but ever since Eren had joined him on those kinds of occasions, he didn’t find it as unpleasant, mainly because he left all the small talk to the brunet. 

“Eren, Levi,” a reporter called them. “Welcome to the Oscars.” 

“Thank you,” Eren smiled as they walked towards her. 

“So, tell us, Eren, how does it feel to be nominated for an Oscar?” the woman asked, placing her microphone in front of Eren. 

“Nerve-wracking,” the man chuckled. “It’s a big moment in my career and I’ve worked really hard to get here, but it’s also exciting.” 

“Do you think you’re going to win?” 

“I really don’t know, there are a lot of amazing actors and movies nominated, I’m honestly just happy to be here.” 

“What do you think about it, Levi?” the woman asked, turning towards him. 

“Since I’m the one presenting the Oscar for best actor, I think it’s better if I don’t say anything.” 

“Do you already know who’s going to win?” 

“No, they didn’t tell me shit.” 

“It’s true,” Eren interjected. “I’ve been pestering him for days about it.” 

“And he’s very annoying and stubborn,” Levi confirmed. 

The woman smiled at their exchange. “I see things between you two are good, no troubles in paradise?” 

“Absolutely none,” Eren grinned. “Ten years and still counting,” he added, showing off the golden ring on Levi’s left hand. 

“Any complaints on your side, Levi?” the reporter asked. 

Levi looked at Eren with a soft smile, squeezing their laced fingers. They had been dating for over six years before getting married in a private ceremony and despite the occasional intrusion from the media, Levi had loved moment with Eren. 

“It’s not that bad if you ignore the occasional fangirling,” he replied. 

“Well, in my defence,” Eren started, taking the microphone from his husband. “Sometimes the fact that I’m married to Levi Ackerman hits me really hard and I start hyperventilating thinking about how lucky I am. I mean, I’ve been in love with him since I was a teenager and now I get to wake up next to him every day, cuddle up on the sofa with him, hold him in my arms while I fall asleep… I should shut up, shouldn’t I?” 

“Yes, you’re making everyone uncomfortable,” Levi replied. By now he was used to Eren’s sappiness when people asked him about their relationship, but a faint blush still managed to creep on his cheeks. 

“I see everything’s fine then,” the woman chuckled. “Well, I’ll leave you to your night, good luck.” 

“Thank you, have a nice evening,” Eren smiled. 

They continued their walk, being occasionally stopped by other reporters that asked the usual questions about the movie and Eren’s role in it. Levi didn’t have a movie running for the Oscars, so people only asked him about his future projects. He didn’t mind it, though, he had already won one a couple of years before and he wanted to leave all the glory to Eren. He had earned his nomination with sweat and long nights spent away from home, he had grown a lot as an actor in the last ten years and seeing it recognised with such an important award would mean the world to him. 

After endless photos and interviews, they eventually entered the venue and were guided to their seats. The many red theatre chairs were already half full and looking around, Levi recognised a few actors and crew members he had worked with in the past. Sat on the opposite side of the corridor, he noticed Hange as well who spotted them immediately and jumped out of their seat to greet them. 

“My boys,” they called, waving at them from afar. 

“Hey, Hange,” Eren greeted them. 

“How are you doing?” Hange asked, stopping in front of them. “Excited for the night?” 

“Yeah,” the brunet replied, rubbing his nape. 

“Don’t be so nervous,” Hange said while they smacked Eren’s shoulder. “Why haven’t you two done something relaxing before coming here?” 

Levi rolled his eyes at the grin that came with the question. Hange had always wanted to know more than he was comfortable sharing, even when they were still shooting their TV series and after being invited to their wedding, they had taken it upon themselves to check on the state of every aspect of Levi and Eren’s love life at every occasion. 

“Why don’t you go bother someone else, shitty glasses?” 

“Because I have news for you two, grumpy ass,” Hange retorted. “Erwin contacted me and said he’d be interested in doing a revival of our old TV series, nothing too long, just a few episodes, but things are starting to move.” 

“Really?” Eren asked, eyes sparkling with excitement. “I’d love that.” 

“We still have to define a few details and contact the other actors, but I’m pretty sure it’s going to happen.” 

“Can’t wait to work with you again,” Levi said, but behind his ironic remark there was genuine interest for the project. 

“I can’t wait to see you every day too,” Hange exclaimed, squeezing Levi in a tight hug. 

“Get off of me.” 

After a lot of pushing, Levi managed to free himself, but Hange stayed with them for a few more minutes before going back to their seat and leaving them alone for good. They took their seats and as soon as they sat down, Eren started bouncing his leg nervously and kept fixing his already perfect bowtie and hair. 

“Do you need to shit?” Levi asked. 

“Ah, no,” Eren awkwardly smiled. “But I may throw up soon.” 

“It’s going to be fine,” Levi assured him, placing a hand on his restless leg. 

Eren stilled under Levi’s touch. “I’m just really tense.” 

In his nervousness, Levi recognised the younger Eren that thought he’d never make it, that he’d never be someone and that people would forget about him in no time, but the fact that ten years later he was most likely going to win an Oscar had proven him wrong. 

“Don’t be, you’ve worked hard for this,” Levi said. 

“I can’t help it.” 

“If it can make you feel better, I won’t ask for a divorce if you don’t win.” 

Eren chuckled. “It does, actually,” he replied. “I guess sleeping next to a cold statuette is pretty lame.” 

“It really is,” Levi snorted. 

“Thank you,” Eren smiled and laced their fingers together before leaning in to kiss Levi’s lips. 

The ceremony began soon after and the first awards started being given out. There was a pleasant atmosphere in the room as when a group of friends meets after not seeing each other for a long period of time and for many it was the only occasion to catch up with their colleagues and remember the old days. It was one of the few social occasions Levi didn’t mind, he always enjoyed watching his friends get the recognition they deserved and this year was even more special since Eren was nominated as well. 

His husband looked at the stage with hopeful eyes and as the night progressed, he got more quiet and restless. The awards left were always less and his time to shine or despair was near. Levi held his hand the entire time, rubbing soothing circles on his skin and kissing it every once in a while. Whenever he did it, Eren’s attention shifted to him and his shoulders seemed to relax a little even if his palms were still sweaty. 

The last break rolled around and Levi got up from his seat to go present the next award. It was the first time he did it, but thankfully there wasn’t much talking involved, so his nerves were a lot calmer than Eren’s. 

“It’s my turn to go,” he said. 

“Okay, good luck,” Eren smiled. 

“You too,” Levi replied, kissing him. “I’ll be the one in black.” 

After seeing Eren smile at him, Levi headed to the backstage where he met up with the other announcer, an old friend he hadn’t seen in too long. 

“It’s so good to see you, Levi,” Petra greeted him with a hug. “How’s Eren doing?” 

“Nervous,” Levi replied. 

“He shouldn’t be, his movie was amazing and he was great.” 

“That’s what I told him.” 

Two men came to give them the statuette and the envelope with the name of the winner in it. Levi was tempted to peek inside and maybe change it if the name was wrong, but before the thought could entirely form, the break ended and it was his time to go on the stage. He let Petra go ahead of him and they walked up to the microphone at the front while the audience cheered them. Once everyone was quiet again, they presented the nominees and when the camera stopped on Eren, the brunet’s lips opened in a genuine smile, but behind that confidence Levi knew terror was hiding. 

“And the winner is…,” Petra said. 

Levi slowly opened the envelope and two small words written in black ink lifted his heart. 

“Eren Jaeger,” he smiled into the microphone. 

The camera immediately zoomed in on Eren who was gaping like a fish out of water. His eyes found Levi’s and his usual confidence lit in them. He stood up and walked up to the stage while the rest of the audience clapped their hands. He climbed up the few steps and stopped only when he was in front of Levi. He grinned at him before cupping his face and kissing him hard on the lips. Everyone cooed at them and someone even wolf whistled, but Levi didn’t pay attention to them as he kissed Eren back. 

When their lips finally parted, Petra gave Eren the statuette with a smile and a hug and then she and Levi moved a few steps backwards to leave the microphone to the winner. 

“Ehm, wow, I wasn’t expecting this,” Eren said, looking at the golden figure in his hand. “I never thought I’d be here one day, sharing this moment with all these amazing actors. Thank you so much for this award, it’s seriously a dream come true and the best pay off for all those hours spent studying, sweating, and crying. I want to thank everyone that worked with me in this movie, the members of the crew, the director, the saints that gave us food every day, I wouldn’t have survived without your delicious meals,” he laughed. “I want to thank my family and friends for their support and a very special thank you to the best husband in the world for being so patient and supportive,” he said, turning towards Levi. “I know I’ve driven you insane these past months, a lot of people would have dumped me without thinking twice, but you stayed, you were always there for me and you taught me so much, I seriously don’t think I’d be here without you, so thank you, I love you.” 

Everyone clapped again and Eren smiled at them, waving his hand as he left the microphone. Levi was waiting for him with a heart full of love and pride; the Oscar was what Eren deserved and he couldn’t be happier for him. His feelings for him hadn’t changed in all those years, he still loved him as when they were both younger, as when he had rushed home after their first fight and he would keep loving him for rest of their lives. 

The three of them left the stage in silence, the cheers from the crowd still audible behind them and once they were in the backstage, Petra left Eren and Levi alone. 

“Finally your Oscar will have a boyfriend,” Eren cheerfully said. “It’s a bit younger than him, but I don’t think that’s a problem.” 

“It isn’t at all,” Levi smiled. 

“I still can’t believe it,” Eren retorted, looking at the statuette in his hands. “It’s so crazy.” 

“I’m really proud of you.” 

Eren raised his eyes to meet Levi’s. “I really meant what I said, you know?” 

“You’re always so cheesy,” Levi shook his head. 

“I just really love you.” 

Levi huffed and rolled his eyes. If there was one thing he still had to get used to, it was Eren’s sappiness. It always took him off guard, not because he didn’t expect him to be affectionate, but because it was always so genuine, so heartfelt that it shook him from within and showered him in a kind of love he had given up on for most of his youth. 

“I really love you too,” he whispered and standing on his toes, he caught Eren’s lips in a devoted kiss that sealed his words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the fic has officially ended! What did you think of it? Did you enjoy it? Was it worth your time? Make sure to let me know if you feel like it, absolutely no pressure, I always love reading your thoughts on my fics and get all sentimental about our boys in the replies <33  
> Come say hi to me on [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/) or on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel) :)


End file.
